Growing up with the Cullens
by KaylaPotter
Summary: Bella has been living with the Cullens since she was 5. She knows their secret. Will Bella and Edward relationship only be friendship or will there be more? but there are complication.
1. Prologue

Growing up with the Cullens

Dont own Twilight. Hope u like.

Prologue

A forest near Phoenix, a five-year-old girl, her mother and her mother's current boyfriend were setting up tents for they…obviously camping.

Young Bella's mom is oblivious to the fact that there are dangers in the forest they are unaware of. Bella incredibly bored just watching her mother Renee and boyfriend, Phil. Walked away to explore the forest for a while.

No one noticed she was even gone. Bella got a bit curious when she was just near a tree and found a lion running. Incredibly unafraid of the animal, she followed, not as fact but she did run. But all she could see was the movement of the lion. She enjoyed following it even though tripping a lot, she followed until she had lost the trace to even go back to the camping place. The lion stopped eventually and she stopped with it hidden on a huge tree her eyes locked onto the lion.

Bella didn't know where it suddenly came from. A figure launched itself at the lion so quickly that it just took Bella to blink and the man figure was there. Its mouth onto the lions where a wound was, all she could see was the head the bronze colored hair. The man or whatever he was stopped, his nostrils flaring.

The sight of him was breathtaking. How could anyone be so beautiful? He looked seventeen or eighteen. His eyes were golden, wonderful and bright, his eyelashes long which made his eyes second times as breathtaking, his bronze hair was untidy probably from the wind, his skin was very pale and he was quite muscular as you can see from his half buttoned long sleeved shirt, His golden eyes turning onyx.

His onyx eyes landed on the tree, Bella was hiding in. He snarled.

Bella decided to show herself. Her legs shaking form what could make this god-like creature furious like that?

The sight of the child made it harder for him. He couldn't help himself. Right now, he was a vampire and nothing more, a hunter trying to launch himself to his prey, her blood singing to him nonstop, her blood stronger than anything he had ever smelled.

Bella screamed but even she knew it was useless, she was lost, such a smart but silly child she is.

Bella was pushed into the hard ground. The man still snarling showing his sparkling sharp teeth, almost an inch to her neck, and with her heart beating faster than ever it didn't help, it made him want to drink it more.

Two pale and big hands pulled him away from Bella. Holding him, still snarling trying to get to the girl. Tears running into Bella's face.

The man who stopped him was also pale, had bright golden eyes, he was very muscular and big. With a curly brown hair and deep dimples and of course, he looked beautiful and god-like.

"Edward, What were you thinking!" he roared at the man he was holding named Edward. "Why did you do that? You idiot!"

The guy named Edward stopped looking at the girl with regret and embarrassment. "I…didn't…. her blood smelled incredibly delicious. I just couldn't help myself," he mumbled, his voice velvet and smooth.

"Oh, yeah? Than you could have just freakin run away, then!" the big man yelled. "Look at her! She's freaked!"

"I'm not," Bella said quietly within hiccups. "Please I just want my mommy, I wanna go back to mommy!"

"Do you know where you're mommy is?" the big man asked politely trying to calm her down a bit.

Bella shook her head, "I got lost,"

The big man and Edward groaned, "Maybe we can just find the scent of her mother and we might bring her back," the big man suggested.

"We cant, she seen so much. I exposed us. We have to take her back to the house." Edward replied trying to hold himself, his pale long hands crunched together.

The man nodded, "Nice going, Edward." Glaring at Edward.

They didn't notice that while they were talking, Bella fainted. "Oh, look at the child! She fainted. We better take her to Carlisle."

"I know, Emmett."

Emmett took Bella and held her closely to him while they ran fast before anyone sees them.

They finally arrived in a huge white house. Edward opened the front door letting Emmett pass with Bella putting her softly down the couch. A woman with caramel colored hair, heart shape face, with the same gold eyes and pale skin entered the living room and gasped as she saw the little girl sleeping on the couch with a few small scratches all over her. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

Emmett pointed at Edward. "Eddy here decided to attack her,"

The woman glared at her son, Edward. She turned her attention to Bella, whose they did not yet know. She sat down next to her stroking her shiny mahogany hair. And without notice, Bella wrapped her arms around the woman's knees, mumbling something in her sweet. The woman smiled the girl was just so cute.

_Esme POV: _

I stroked the little girls hair while her head was down on my legs sleeping softly. I smiled, I always dreamed on being a mother to a little girl and I hope I got my wish. No, Esme, she does not belong to you. Her parents are probably looking for her now. Why did Edward do this? I know my son he must have a reason to.

Everyone was here in seconds. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle. My husband was first to bent down and checked on the girl with worried eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

Emmett liked telling stories, he explained, "Okay, first. Edward and I went hunting, duh, and I spotted a bear and Edward spotted a lion and we went to our separate ways. When I was finish with the bear, I followed Edward's scent and a humans scent too. I smelled trouble before I could take a look at the scene. Edward was on top of her" pointing at the girl. "His mouth inches near her skin. I had to stop him but he was so eager to get to her. I never in the world have seen Ed like that. So, the girl saw the fact that Edward almost took a snap out of her and that she was freaked."

"It wasn't my fault! Her blood! It just smelled so… mouthwatering! I couldn't help it!" Edward yelled. I gave him a warning look, worried he might have woken the little girl up but she didn't. I signed in relief.

"What are we going to do with her?" Rosalie asked. She sat next to me, looking lovingly at the girl, she smiled, and she looked up to me with pleading eyes, "Oh Esme, lets keep her!"

"What?" Edward and Jasper said quietly too, good, "A human? We cant do that! It is going to be hard for Jasper and me!"

Alice glared at both of them and then smiled, "Don't worry guys, you'll get over the scent soon. Edward for two months and Jasper a month, you'll be fine. Anyway, Bella will be a huge part of the family. We'll regret it if we don't keep her. Trust me, I know."

Rosalie squeaked, I had never seen her like this. "I've always wanted to have a daughter! Oh!"

I smiled happily too, "Bella, will have two mothers and a sister."

"Yay! Lets go shop for Bella!" Alice and Rosalie both said.

I laugh, "She will be waking up soon. I better go cook her something. Alice, Rosalie please stop by the grocery will you?"

They nodded and swiftly left the room to go shopping.

Carlisle was silent and then he finally spoke up, "We will have to move. We will have to tell her who we are and what happened." We all nodded.

Carlisle eyes lightened up, "Welcome to the family, Bella." He whispered.


	2. Edward ruins first kisses

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Twilight Saga. **

Chapter One

Edward ruins first kisses

Bella woke up from what she thought was a strange dream. A beautiful angel almost attacked her but angles are supposed to be good right? But another angel stopped him, that other angel must be the good one? Or were they both good? Or bad? Bella yawned deeply and she rubbed her eyes.

That was when realized she was in a larger bed, too big for her. A king sized bed that is. She examined the room and squeaked in delight when she was two full shelves packed with what looked like new toys, the wallpaper was light pink, there were a lot of bead curtains around and on top of the wall five wood letters spelled, 'Bella' in italic letters. She was too much in awe to even notice that she was surrounded in stuff toys, all kinds of animals, mostly teddy bears.

Then the door swung opened and came the prettiest girl Bella has ever seen. She was pixie-like, with a heart shaped face, with spiky black hair and shockingly she also had golden eyes just like the angels from her dream, including the pale skin and purple circles under her eyes too. The woman smiled at her, "She's awake!" she said in a singsong voice.

Within seconds six more figures appeared. Bella giggled, "How did you do that?" her eyes then landed on the man on her dream, the one who attacked her.

Should she be afraid? She didn't though, actually, she felt safe. He was looking at her too, of course. Hoping that maybe she might forgive him for what he _almost_ done and what he did. She smiled up to him sweetly.

The big man next to him, she recognized as the one who stopped him from attacking her laughed, "I think she likes you, Edward."

Edward shook his head and looked up to Bella, "Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked softly.

Bella's smiled wider, she thought Edward was ridiculous of thinking such a thing. Edward returned a smile too.

"Stop getting all her attention, Edward." Someone muttered. Bella turned her attention to that someone; she was very beautiful, more like a goddess. She was tall, slender, beautiful blonde hair and with also golden eyes, pale skin and you know the rest. But she was the prettiest there, though, for Bella its either the blonde lady or Edward.

Bella gave her a sweet smile; she smiled back and said, "Hey sweetie, my name is Rosalie." Rosalie was sitting next to her on the king sized bed, all of them were, one of them, a blonde male was across the room as far away as possible, Edward sat on the edge his eyes still on Bella's face. Bella stayed closer to Rosalie giving her a hug. Rosalie seemed really nice. Bella was on her safe zone. Rosalie's face showed it all, shocked mostly. Maybe because it was her first time to ever feel so… close and motherly to a five year old girl, as Alice predicted she would be and she doesn't even know anything about Bella except for the age and name.

"She's going to fit in this family well, I could see that," another blonde man said who sat next to a woman with a heart shape face and caramel colored hair and of course, pale skin and golden eyes. Something about her made Bella want to just jump at her and hug her tightly. The woman was smiling at her too.

What was she doing? Hugging a pack of strangers? But they just made her feel so welcome she didn't even think about her mom and Phil and where she is.

The woman introduced herself, "Hello, dear. My name is Esme. Are you hungry?"

Bella crawled all her way to Esme, sitting confidently at her lap. Bella's stomach growled. They all laugh, including the blonde man who was far away from her.

The pixie-like woman beamed at Bella, "Hello Bella! My name is Alice! Do you like this room? I had a vision about it and I thought it was great! Do you like it?"

Bella smiled at Alice, "Yes, I love this room. It is really pretty."

"I knew it!" Alice said happily.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course you did. You already knew."

The man next to Esme gave Bella a welcome smile. "Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Bella's eyes turned wide, "Hello." She said shyly.

Carlisle looked confused, why was she so glad to see the other but him?

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, I'm just scared of doctors." Bella confessed.

"And why would that be?"

"I hate needles."

Everyone laughed at that point but Bella looked really serious. "Needles are really scary! And they hurt."

Carlisle gave the girl a warm comforting smile, "It is okay to be afraid, Bella. I used to be afraid to needles too."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"He got older." The man she remembered named Emmett muttered. "And less breakable."

"Breakable? What do you mean, Emmett?" Bella asked curiously. "Okay, um, so you're Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and…?" Bella looked at the man who hasn't introduce his name yet.

"I'm Jasper." He said. "Its is nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Jasper." She stopped and something popped up her mind, "Where is my mommy?"

"I couldn't stop it from happening, I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice continued. She bit her lip. "A minute after you arrived here with these baboons. I caught a vision of your mom and her boyfriend trying to find you in the woods but two lions attacked them. It happened right away, we couldn't make it in time. I'm so sorry. If only I've seen it sooner."

Bella looked at her confused. "What'd you mean?"

Carlisle signed, "Bella, we're vampires."

_Bella's POV: At 13. _

It has been exactly seven years since the Cullens found me, brought me to their family for i don't have anyone except for my real father who I don't clearly remember, Carl is his name, i think. They told me their secret, at first I thought it was a joke, I mean, i never really heard of real vampires before but a fast flick of Dracula, which I don't really know. They were good vampires, feeding on animal. That is good but I feel bad for the animals too.

I was a part of the family, Bella Cullen. I had Carlisle for my father role, Esme and Rosalie for my mother one, mostly, Rosalie, grounds me for being late all the time, she is so strict. But Esme is the one who really seemed to be the model mom. My sister, Alice, can see the future, cool huh? But whenever she gets a vision of me wearing new clothes she would take me to the mall directly. I really don't like going shopping, i hate it when they spend money on me. My brothers, Edward, he was the one who found and may i say, attack me in the first place but he explained it to me that my blood was just so strong for him to resist that time but he got use to it which was good. Edward can read minds! Isn't that just great? Awesome for me but not for the others. He keeps invading peoples privacy but mind reading but I'm kind of immune to his power, which sometimes frustrates him. Well...most of the time, he spoils me too much too, he cant stop blaming himself for the accident of almost hurting me, he's my best friend.

Emmett... the most annoying, loud, strongest person i met. Sometimes it just bug me that I can't hurt him, stupid invincible vampire. He can get very whiny and loves putting pranks on me. I would mistake him for a kindergartener, if not for his looks and how muscular and tall he is. Either way, he is my brother and we do have lots of good times than bad. Though every time the good time starts it has to end dramatically. Like Edward punching Emmett and Jasper hitting Emmett etc.

Jasper at first never really talked to me because he was the latest one to try out their way of life so I kind of get it. But we got close enough. His serious but fun to be with brother; He also shares his interest to me, which are mostly books. Jasper can change peoples moods, I always ask him to make Edward all bubbly because Edward is always acting like an emo, always stuck in his room listening to music. And his stereo is way too loud, hello! Someone in this house actually has to sleep! Okay... so mostly I'm close to everyone, Edward the most, mostly in times when he gets out of his room after maybe complaining about how oh so boring his life is, well, let me tell ya dude, get a girlfriend. Like he will ever, I hope he does though when i ask Alice if he will ever get a girlfriend she just grins at me and said somewhere in four years when he finally realizes he does. I ask her who. And she just shook her head and says I will find out when I grow up. See! I told you, just plain annoying.

How old am I now? I'm twelve years old. A middle school student at Polk Run Middle School, I'm a 8th grader. I just got home from school, gosh, how I hate Mondays, Mommy Esme still thinks I still like to go to Bobby Jacks for clothing, Alice to Aeropostle a lot. Good thing though, it is almost summer, yes just six weeks to go, finals coming and maybe moving again, away from evil popular groups who thinks they can rule the world someday. They will probably end up ruling McDonalds, not a good thing, if you don't get it, but i know you do. Mommy Rose, forbids me to eat fat, she thinks salad is best. She never even tasted it before!

Here i am doing my Civics homework, _'Educate! Nominate! Recruit! Watch! Win!' _i ran through my mind for a test tomorrow about Political Parties and Elections. Boring stuff you know. Someone flung the door open and came a trying hard not to laugh Emmett.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked annoyed. Educate! Nominate! Recruit! Watch! Win!

"Dad, Mom and your other mom want to talk to you." He replied snickering.

My eyes was filled with worry, how did they know so fast? I tried my best trying to hide it, dang! Alice probably saw it. Grr. "Is this about my report card because that math teacher of mine probably gave me the wrong grade. I mean, a C- isn't bad right?"

"No, it is not about that but- whoa, a C? No one in the Cullen history ever had a C!" Emmett replied. I glared at him.

"That's because you guys are vampires. You have been around longer to know everything about math right now!" I stated.

"True but come on, they're waiting for you in the living room." Emmett said holding back his laughter. These were the times where i wished i could read minds. I eyed him suspiciously as i left my room. Was this one of his pranks again?

But it wasn't because Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme and Rosalie sat on the long leather couch with an empty armchair in front of them. Me.

"Bella, honey, come sit down." Mommy Esme said. I nodded and sat at the empty armchair.

"Bella, i think it is time we talk." Dad said his face very serious.

"Talk, whaddya mean? We talk all the time-" I trailed off. Comprehension flickering. Oh my, I've been trying to avoid this moment. "Oh please! don't give me the talk!" I begged. They shook their heads and Mommy Rose said. "It is time we have this discussion."

I swallowed hard and then stared in shock as they talked to me about stuff. Praying it would end soon.

Later that night, i replayed the discussion in disgust with Edward and Jasper. Who weren't home when the talk happened but Jasper felt the embarrassment and insecurity. Edward heard Emmett's thoughts too.

"It was the most embarrassing talk ever! i couldn't even! ugg!" i covered my head with my pillow shaking. Edward and Jasper laughed at hysterics. "Seriously, it wasn't even a wee bit funny for me." i mumbled. Alice came in the room dancing.

"Sorry guys, i got to talk to Bella for a while." Alice said. She pushed Edward and Jasper out of the room, Edward was about to protest but Alice shut the door in his face. "And don't think of eavesdropping!" she added.

I looked at my sister for a moment. Alice smiled at me innocently. "Bella, can you do me a favor?"

"It depends." I replied. "What is the favor and what do i get in return."

"Umm...let me see. No shopping for a whole two weeks." She declared. I smiled. I'm free!!!!

"Anything."

"Okay, ask Edward if he's gay." Alice said in a audible whisper.

"And why? Wouldn't you know that? What about that girl in your vision?"

"Just ask him. Or tomorrow, I'm picking you up for shopping."

"Fine." I mumbled.

* * *

Remember Bella no shopping for whole two weeks! You've got to do this and anyway it is kind of a prank. I knocked on Edwards door, his stereo playing Debussy. Edward opened the door, his expression was the same just bored. He smiled brightly when he saw me. "Hey, mind if i come in?" i asked.

"No, not at all. Come in." he answered. He let me pass through and then he turned around looking at me curiously. "What is going on, Bella? you're heart is beating quite fast."

Okay, just say it and then run. "Edward, are you gay?" and then i ran but he stopped me, stupid vampire speed. His cold skin made me shiver. He still held me, while looking at me.

"Why would you think so, Bella?" He asked he sounded either offended or hurt. He finally let go of me.

I hesitated. "Umm, maybe it is because you never..." but he stopped me, one of his fingertip telling me to stop. I never expected this to happen. Just did it for fun nothing else. He got closer, like really close. I could feel my bloods rushing. He caught me off guard. And then his hard but soft lips met mine. Oh, gosh, stop Bella stop! I could feel butterflies in my stomach. This is not good; I'm kissing a seventeen-year-old vampire! No, a hundred! And it is Edward! I pushed away still shocked.

He on the other hand was smiling, his dazzling crooked smile, "No, Bella, I am not gay."

I glared at him wordlessly still blushing. "You stupid vampire! You ruined my first kiss!" I yelled. I stomped out of the room after giving him another death glare, if looks could kill, Edward you would be dead. I thought. Though, he is already dead.

I slammed my door and there was Alice sitting patiently on my bed. "So how did it go?" she said giggling. I glared at her.

"You! How could you let him do that! He totally ruined my first kiss!"

Alice had her hands up, "Its his first kiss too. And in a couple of years you will be thanking me for it."

"He could have just said no! Instead of proving it." I mumbled. This was bad, in the end of the day everyone will know we kissed. I'm twelve, kisses from a teenager doesn't mean anything. Though, I really liked it. Oh, how could this happen? when Edward jokes it always turns serious.

* * *

I know it's way too early for kisses but that was just a joke for Edward and Bella at that time. pls. review. i think of changing this to rated T. just to be safe. 


	3. Edward prefers brunettes

thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!! i'm glad you all like it!!!!!!!! this chapter is not really good and all but i hope you like it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

* * *

Edward prefers brunettes

Bella Pov: At 16

The summer is getting nearer, finals are coming up and I still have not gotten a date from my dream guy, Keith. I am determined to complete all my goals before the end of my sophomore year before I move to another town. I had good 4.0 grades, I already studied all my textbooks for finals in advance and I have been trying to ask Keith Saunders out. Only Alice knows my desire for him. It's a secret you guys have to keep too. Well, I think Edward knows but Alice said she's been really careful around him.

We lived in Chicago for about two years already. I had lots of good friends, guys I really like but Emmett and Edward's the only reason why I can't get a boyfriend. They are too overprotective. I thank god, Jasper only wants me to be happy and doesn't really mind my business like those two butt headed vampires. Chicago, the place where Edward was born and where he was changed, he visited the cemetery once to visit his parents. Places like that scares me so I didn't really know what happened because I'm afraid of ghost. If vampires are real, I bet ghosts are and I don't want one haunting me.

I have lots of friends but most of them are just there so they can get closer to Edward. I know my truest friends and they sure are not: Hailey Barker, Josephine Miller, Luanne James and Maria Gonzalez: all in the Edward Cullen fan club, to Edward's dismay. I swear, I saw them scribbling 'I heart Edward' 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' 'Edward loves me' things in their notebooks. It made me sick. Obsess much?

Although I know that Cassie Page, Eliza Hamilton, Hope Summers and my best friend, Patreen Martin are honest and true to me. They don't really like Edward but I know they do because they blush in his presence but they don't go being like the fan club members. They are absolutely loyal to me.

In the Cullen House, I'm still treated like a 10 year old for that matter. Like, I can't go to bed without getting a piece of my gummy bear vitamins, my Flintstones vitamin and my chewable vitamin C. My mother, Esme wont let me eat any sweets for breakfast and thinks toast, eggs, bacon, rice and milk are the best for mornings she's right but still, I want to eat unhealthy breakfast (why did I just say that?), my other mother Rosalie makes me do push ups and sit ups before school to keep me in shape, I quarrel with my brother Emmett about stupid stuff, Edward wont let me drive my new car I got from my birthday yet, Jasper still thinks I should read 'The Clique' 'Stargirl' and 'The Uglies Trilogy' whatever, my father Carlisle brings me to the hospital every month gives me flu shots every year and thinks he needs to pay me money, so I would agree to go to the dentist and my sister Alice still thinks I need to wear clothes from either Limited Too or Bobby Jacks when I need to be in Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch and American Eagle. In overall though, Alice treats me my age, like my birthday this year she bought me a Luis Vitton purse but my mother confiscated it. I don't know why, at least I got a cell phone and an Ipod from Edward. And my new Lexus, I still can't drive. I got my learners permit though. I go to church every Sunday too, my family thinks it's best that I have a good relationship with God and I did too.

Here is what you need to know about me, I don't want to be disturbed in the morning on weekends. Today is Saturday and fell asleep trap in a dream where things are normal for once. I couldn't remember every detail to my dream but I dreamt about a man probably on his 40's and 50's I guess driving a cruiser wearing a police uniform. He lived in a two floor house and when the scene changed he was driving to a house near a beach greeting a guy about 15 with a long black sleek hair tied in a pony tail and his skin was russet he looked native with the necklace he was wearing and next to him was a old man not so old but he was on a wheelchair. Something about them…something that my memories were telling me, something about them that wanted to break free, something that I needed to remember.

I concentrated to the man who owned the cruiser, why did he look so familiar? Gosh, most of his features look exactly like mine, the cheekbones, eyes and the jaw lines. I couldn't take my eyes off him; I just needed to know his name…Chuck? Charles? But then… I fell in a pool, cold icy water all over me. I felt wet, is it possible to feel something in your own imagination and most of all dream? No. I opened my eyes, to find myself shivering…wet. I looked up to see Emmett laughing at me. I glared at him, furious and mad. My whole bed is wet, even my floor. I jumped up and screamed in annoyance, "EMMETT! What the heck did you do that for!" I chased him but in a blink of an eye he was gone, I swear Emmett, when I become one of you, I'll haunt you down. I thought. I ran down the living to I know most of my family members would be. I found both of my mothers sitting on the couch watching the news with such intensity something about a town named Forks, my brothers Jasper, Edward and…. Emmett. He was looking at me, holding his laughter for the time being I think. I sent him a death glare, I was head to toe wet. "MOM! Look what Emmett did to me!" my mother Esme and Rosalie looked up to me with wide eyes.

I heard Emmett say, "Tattletale!"

My mother, Rosalie was already fuming, she ran up to me to give me a hug. Her icy skin sent shiver to my skin. My other mother, Esme went up possibly to bring me a towel. Mommy Rosalie hit her husbands head, "Why did you do this to my little girl, Emmett!" see! The word, 'little' hello, I'm sixteen. A teenager!

Emmett pouted, "But Rose, it was just for fun…"

"FUN! This is what you call fun? Bella might get sick!" Mommy Rose scolded. Mommy Esme wrap me on a towel. Warm.

"Emmett, that was very irresponsible of you. For this whole day and for your punishment, you will have to clean Bella's room and her bathroom. Don't even argue, her room and bathroom better be clean and dry before she sleeps." My mother Esme said, who is also, Emmett's mother. Emmett had his head down and said, "Yes, mom." I stuck my tongue out at Emmett. He deserved it.

The day passed away quick, hour to hour it did. My father, Carlisle arrived home and told us to go to the living room for a family meeting. I sat down on the floor Indian Style, the others sat on the sofa. "Emmett! Family Meeting!" my brother Jasper called. Emmett was still working on my bathroom, I giggled. Emmett came down with a Wal-mart plastic on his hands with a lot of used paper tissue inside and some tampons and napkins from my trash. Eek!

"You know what's weird you guys?" Emmett said, "This plastic bag smells like blood. It doesn't really smell like Bella's but it stinks and smells good in the same time. I honestly thought of tasting it. Can I, Bells?"

Everyone groaned, I shrieked, "Eww!!! You would not want to know where that blood came from Em, trust me." He looked puzzled for a second but he finally went out to throw it on the garbage. I had a sick image of Emmett licking my tampons and napkin and I shuddered of such a thought. Emmett came back; I didn't notice that his shirt was wet and jeans too. Probably from the toilet water and stuff. He sat next to Mommy Rose but she kind of stayed away from him afraid of all the germs around him. Daddy cleared his throat to begin.

"You all know that we're going to be moving this summer, right?" we nodded. "Good, now. I was talking to Tanya yesterday…." I heard Edward groan and Jasper and Emmett and even Alice snicker. "She invited us to come and visit them the whole summer. It has been a long time and she want to meet the new addition to our family," Daddy's shot me a glance. "I agreed, we will spend our summer with the Denali clan in Alaska and then we will move the town I got accepted in,"

"WHAT?!" Edward and I both shrieked. A L A S K A! What a great summer it would be…right…. Everyone looked at Edward and me in curiosity and shock. Mostly shock by my reply I think.

"You have got to be joking." I said. "No offense or anything. I have nothing against the coven in Denali but jeez! Alaska just doesn't mix to the word 'summer!' Isn't the fun thing about summer is sunbathing? Swimming in the ocean? Surfing? Getting tan?" they just stared at me. "Anybody? Ohh…"

Daddy shook his head, "You know why we can't do that, Bella. We might get exposed."

I groaned in defeat, "Fine then… fine…. fine…. fine." Edward didn't say anything about his reason of not wanting to visit Alaska. Although, I think everyone knows already but me.

Later that night, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I hanged out in the basement while Emmett and Jasper played with the X-box. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping again. This time they did not force me, which was the only good thing that happened to me today.

The curiosity got to me, why did Edward not want to go to Denali?

"Hey, Edward. Why don't you want to go to Alaska?" I asked. He did not reply.

"For Edward, one name that cause trouble for him," Jasper replied. "Tanya."

Edward growled when Jasper said Tanya's name. Emmett's booming laugh echoed, I still did not get it.

"Mom and Dad said nothing but good things about Tanya, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's got a crush on our Eddie!" Emmett answered making kissy faces at Edward. I looked at Emmett practically scared, "Emmett, please, I'll do anything for you if you just don't do that again. To be honest you looked like a fish," Emmett glared at me. I hope he knew I was only kidding.

"She just doesn't get it that I'm not interested, I honestly irk her," Edward confessed. "And, she's not my type,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Edward Cullen has a type? And for years I still thought you're just hiding your feminine gay side but let me tell you, I'm relief. What does Tanya look like anyway?"

Edward shrugged, "The same thing, pale skin, golden eyes and she's strawberry blonde."

I nodded understanding, "Oh, so black, brown and redheads are more of your type, eh?"

"You're forgetting about brunettes," he pointed out looking at me with such intensity it was just freaky. I'm a brunette.

"Ah… so you're more interested on _my_ kind, eh?" that wasn't a question at all; I said it as a statement.

"You could say that I guess," He replied. Edward is a mystery and I knew that. My cell phone rang with the ring tone of Avril Lavinge's song 'Girlfriend' courtesy of Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Patreen's high-pitched voice rang.

"Hey, Patreen! What's up?"

"Guess What!"

"What?"

"Keith Saunders is having a party tomorrow night. You know we're neighbors and all and he told me to invite you!"

I giggled, "No way!"

"Yes! And it sounded like he really wanted you there!"

"You really think so?"

"Duh! I knew it! He likes you too!"

"How are you so sure about this?"

"Positive!"

"I am so there!"

"Okay, the party starts at eight. You better look good!"

"Hey, I got a sister with a gigantic wardrobe. I can't wait. Bye, Pat." I shut me phone. My smile and excited still pasted on my face. My three brothers looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I frowned, "What?"

"What was that, Bells?" Edward asked. Clearly, annoyed. He can't read my mind! He can't read my mind!

"Okay, Keith Saunders is having a party tomorrow night and he wants me there! And so, I really need a ride, Ed!" I answered. Edward frowned in disapproval.

"Too bad, you're not going," He said.

"I say she is!" Emmett said. "Let her have some fun, Edward." Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward ignored them. He seemed really mad about this. What's wrong with him?

"Edward, come on… I've liked him since forever and now's my chance." I told him.

"That kid is not right for you, Bella. You deserve someone better," Edward replied.

"And who would that be?"

He shook his head a bit and said, "Never mind, it doesn't really matter. You could go to the party, I cant stop you but I would really appreciate it if you wont." That's when he left the room without another word. I kept my eyes on him until he was gone. I blinked and blinked and blinked. "What's up with Edward?"

Emmett and Jasper shrugged, that meant they weren't telling me. "Whatever… can we guys play Dance Dance Revolution?"

"We cant," Japer answered. "Emmett broke one of the dance pad remember?"

Emmett groaned, "Don't remind please…"

* * *

Please review. Do you think i should make this a rated T? just to be safe. Yeah, they will be moving to Forks soon. 


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

This is not a chapter… but I just want your opinions….

Okay… who do you think should be Bella's future boyfriend? (Edward's the exception)

Mike Newton

Jacob Black

Tyler Crowley

Eric Yorkie

An OC

Okay… and one last thing do you want me to skip to the part when they arrive at Forks? Or do u want me to add something about Alaska too????

Just curious and I'm back to school now.

Kayla.


	5. Just to get revenge

I dont own the Twilight series.

This chapt. is a bit small but i hope you guys like it. I know you all notice how Bella seems like a OOC you have to understand that she has been spoiled because the Cullens are super rich and so, but she will be the Bella you know soon. Bella should get a boyfriend to add a little drama. I love the reviews! i hope i'll get more!!!

* * *

Chapter Four

Just to get revenge

To tell you the truth I never really liked going to parties. It wasn't really a particular list on the things I like doing or going but right now it's almost at the top of it. I accepted Alice's offer for a makeover, well, every though I'll deny it there won't be stopping Alice to do so anyway, mommy Rosalie helped, she approved in things that mothers should not approve of but she's a teenager in looks and human age, so.

Alice made me wear this really cute tank top with this short denim skirt. She lends me some Jimmy Choo boots to match. Alice and Mommy Rose made my hair extra wavy; add on some make up and accessories. "You have to promise just for tonight, not to try to look into my future. Even if anyone asks, only if it's necessary, especially Edward, he has to mind his own business. Please don't let him read you mind, Al." I begged her right before we headed out of my room. She promised and I trust her.

Jasper was going to give me a ride tonight; I couldn't use my Lexus tonight because it was almost out of gas. Edward said he saw Emmett taking it for a spin last night…right….

"Bella, go back up to your room and change. Now." Edward ordered as soon as I entered the room. I frowned at him. "I'm going to wear a jacket, boss." I said. I ignore his other comments and dragged Jasper out of the room as soon as I said my goodbyes. I sat on the seat next to the driver's one, wishing maybe one day I might get a change to drive on my own. Eddie Cullen was getting in the way of it. I mumbled something incoherent and buckled my seat belt, I saw Edward on the window with a satisfied look on his face. I stuck my tongue out of him.

"He is so annoying! Why cant he just mind his own stinking business?" I complained to Jasper, on the way to Keith Saunders's party. Our main discussion is Edward, of course.

Jasper chuckled, "I _feel_ annoyed but I don't think I am, he never really thinks I need any protection to begin with." he said, "So, why would it be my problem?"

I frowned, "Because it's my problem!"

"You don't want Edward going all over your business but I can?"

"It's not the same thing, you know what. Never mind! We're here anyway." Jasper already shut the engine down and I was too busy talking to even notice. You could even hear the heavy music from outside, a couple of people were outside drinking what looked like beer, a group of guys know as school jocks started beating up some poor kids guts. I winched, closed my eyes for a second then turned back to Jasper who looked nervous and worried, "I don't like what I'm feeling, Bella," he mumbled.

I ignored him and waved at my friends who noticed me from the car, we were using Edward's Volvo, I know, It should be Edward here right now but he offered and right now I'm kind of glad it's not him. "Bye, Jasper. I'll call you when I want to go home,"

"Wait! Edward wanted me to give you this before we left," he handed me this piece of ripped bond paper with Edwards elegant hand writing with two words written on it, _Be Safe_. I tucked it in my skirts pocket and waved just before the Volvo was out of the view.

Cassie had her red hair straighten, she was wearing her favorite faded blue jeans, a spaghetti strap top obviously from A&F. Patreen had her striking jet black hair on a high pony tail, she wore a deep-v neck long sleeve with her knee-length skirt. She gave me a look that brought my attention to her house, Parent Alert. I shrugged and we said our 'Hi' 'Looking good' comments and more. We entered Keith's house, still no sign of him but the place was wild enough to keep me occupied. Some idiot was running around the house with only his boxers on. The jocks I have seen earlier were drinking and girls sitting on their laps. The place had many light on, everyone was dancing to the new song from Avril Lavinge that changed to Fergie and some rap songs I don't really listen to. Most of the people I knew from school most waved at me and greeted me half-heartedly. Cassie and Pat left to dance with which I realized a little bit later as Chad Johnson and Luke Murray.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around and I smiled. It was Keith. Gosh, look, how gorgeous he looked. Every time the light came into his spot his blue eyes sparkled, his blonde hair in its causal wavy-ish style. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Me too!" I replied.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. "Do you want some coke or some lemonade?"

"Lemonade, huh? In a party like this?" I asked him curiously.

"Hey, I hate alcoholic drinks. My brothers friends just bought some here, I'm kind of pissed off them right now." Keith answered. I believed him of course. There was nothing bad to think about him really. I have to admit he's those kind of guys that you would mistaken to as a player when you think his flirting with you when he was just being a nice kind of guy. His really sweet and funny, and he really care about the important things to care about.

"I think lemonade would be nice," he grinned and I followed him as he passed the hall and into the table. He gave me a cup of lemonade and led me into the empty couch as I took a sip.

Keith stared at me in that whole time, it made me self conscious, "Keith, really. Go with your friends. You don't have to be here with plain and boring me."

"But I want to be here with you," I blushed and I know even in this dark place here in a room crowded with people I know he could see my face looking a bit red. He came a bit closer to me, inches away from my reddish colored face. My heart beating fast in excitement and worry, is he going to kiss me? Or maybe there was something in my face?

He kissed me in a way I don't really feel comfortable of. He seemed to be struggling trying to be gentle but it came out forceful. I didn't like it at all but there was nothing more than I can think about than Keith Saunders is kissing me! He pulled away not soon after. His and my breathing hard, he groaned, "Bella, I'm sorry. That was a mistake."

"Sorry? What do you mean?" I asked. It was a mistake? Kissing me was a mistake?

He signed, "I was just…so mad. I shouldn't be using you. Look, you're a great girl you don't deserve me. I'm suck a jerk,"

"Keith, what are you talking about?"

"The only reason why I did that was… so I could get back on Edward Cullen okay? I was just so freaking jealous of him always getting all the girls. I knew that you guys were both adopted, not related at all and I kept an eye on you. I found out you had no interest in him on whatsoever. I know it's not because his a year ahead because even freshman, other sophomore and even senior girls are in love with him." I stayed silent the whole time. I felt betrayed and hurt.

"So, I kissing me was just some kind of payback? To make him jealous?" I asked harshly, glaring at the ceiling not wanting to look at him. "Why would you think kissing me would affect him? Aside from being a protective brother?"

"It's just that, I was so annoyed and jealous… I know it's not a really good excuse but that's it. I'm sorry," my life, my whole life always include something about Edward Cullen and I knew that now, even with guys, Edward will always have a part.

"It's fine…really it is. I just don't want to talk to you right now…heck, I don't want to look at you." I replied my voice low. I stood up, my face looking straight to the door. "I'll see you at school." Before he could say anything else, I left him and made my way to the door, I could feel the hot tears falling on my cheeks, my friends were no where to be seen. I took a deep breath and dialed Jaspers cell phone number. I sure hope Alice did not see me in her visions, she promised. I don't want anyone knowing what happened but it wont be long until they will find out but I want to keep it that way. "Hey, Jas. I really want to go home now. This place is horrible."

I found the Volvo minutes later but it was not Jasper who sat on the drivers seat.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's Jasper?"

"I read his mind and I got to my car okay? So tell me what happened? And have you been crying?" he sounded furious and mad.

"No! Yes, but…it doesn't really matter. I just want to go home!" I told him.

"Bella, tell me. What did that kid Saunders do?"

"Nothing. It was my fault. Now lets go!" he didn't reply but the whole ride we stayed silent just listening to Debussy. I ran up to the front door and read the clock that said, 8:45 pm. At least I don't have to worry about the curfew thing anymore. I stopped by the living room for a while, my whole family there, discussing something. Daddy looked up and smiled a bit, "Ah, Bella. Come and take a sit. We're all talking about Forks, Washington."

"Forks, Washington?"

"Yes, it's a perfect place for us. They don't get a lot of sun there and the days are mostly dark and low temperature." He said and I groaned. I will never see the beautiful glorious sun in a while, or maybe days, months or years. I sat next to Mommy Rose who gave me a knowing look. I shrugged and I listened carefully to daddy while he explained things about Forks, Washington. Why is the name Forks so familiar? Except for the fact that a fork is a utensil use for eating.

"You will be going to school at Forks High School. As juniors with Alice and Edward." He told us.

"Forks High School. What? Is their mascot named Fork the Mascot?" Emmett said and he started cracking up. We just looked at him like he was crazy. Emmett thinks he is so funny, when he is just being silly.

"Alice… are you going to be in my gym class?" I asked. She shook her head. "Edward?" then again she shook her head. Gym was always my poorest link; no one really wants to be my gym partner or team member. I trip a lot and I get bruised easily. I'm so bad at sports that even Coach Burn lets me sit out most of the games.

"Who's going to be there to be my partner and catch all the balls with their magnificent speed," I mumbled, "Cant one of you change your schedule?"

"You know we can't use our speed like that, Bella." Edward said.

"Well if anyone ask about it you can just tell them you're in the track team."

"Why would I even join the track team?"

"They have cool jackets… at least I think they do." I signed, "This stinks, I'm moving, none of you are going to be in my gym class and I'm going to leave my friends behind."

"It's okay, you'll have new friends." Mommy Esme said.

"But it wont be the same. I'll miss my old one. Look, I'm kind of tired right now. I just got back for a party and I wont be going to one anytime soon or never." I left the room without another word.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was how Keith hurt me, how I'm spending my summer at Alaska where my only entertainment would be Tanya and Edward, I will miss my friends Partreen the most and that I'm moving to Forks, Washington what I've known to be the rainiest place on earth.

* * *

Review please. short chap. i know. 


	6. Beautiful

Thanks for the review!!!! i dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. This will be short. I'm sorry guys but i'm really busy right now. I'll get to the Forks part this weekend and hopefully get it done too.

* * *

Beautiful

You know it really is hard to keep secrets from my family but this one actually stayed hidden. As much as I disliked Keith now, I don't want him to be beaten up or anything. Edward had no clue, probably because Keith does not have the time of day to even think of me even a bit. Alice stayed quiet and I told her it wasn't a big deal because it really is not. Just a stupid crush, but does not it because I don't like him anymore. At least, that is what I'm trying to pursue myself to think so. Today is the first day of summer and the temperature was getting higher and higher until it came that we had to move as quickly as possible. I once went to the beach with some of my friends and I found out I'm a half Albino, Alice said so too and the fact that my skin was still the same color as it was before.

Saturday, the first day of summer, I spent the day packing my stuff, Jasper offered to help me out. Dad took a day off from work. He was on the phone when I took a break from packing.

"Yes, Aro. I'm sure but I will have to talk to my family about this." He glanced at me once that told me to stay quiet. "I'm not sure everyone could come. Edward? Of course, I'm not sure he will agree but I'll talk to him. Jasper and Emmett might not be able to come or we're moving. I'll tell the others soon. Goodbye, Aro." He shut the phone off with that same expression plastered on his face. I seemed to get a bit worried and I didn't know why. Dad smiled at me, "Good morning, Bella. Had a good sleep?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Bella do me a favor and call your siblings for me." He told me.

"Yes, sir!" I went knocking on everyone's door telling them dad had some kind of announcement. I hate telling all the details, so I'll just skip some part. I mean who would want to know that Alice is again trying out a new outfit while Jasper nods while reading another book? That Edward is blasting some music again? And that Emmett is trying to play some kind of puzzle piece and that Mommy Rose is just painting her nails? Boring…

Okay, so everyone was down there by a minute, like really fast, after I told the announcement. I called Mommy Esme too, who was out at the garden. And so everyone just sat there in complete silence while Alice playfully comb my hair.

"Aro called me today. He invited us to stay over there in Italy for the whole summer." It was still as silent as ever but it felt like it got real silent like nobody was breathing but me. Who, unlike the others need to breathe, and I thought, wow! Italy. It seems a lot better than cold snowy Alaska for that matter.

"That's cool. But I'm not breaking the news to Tanya." I said. Everyone practically looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you out of your mind? You're not going!" Edward hissed.

I frowned, "You're not the boss of me."

"Bella, Edward's right. Remember what I told you about the Volturi? If they find out that you know and live with us. They will either kill you or turn you into one of us." Dad said.

"Sounds good to me. It's about time I become a vampire." After that sentence, I had to cover my ears for a while and check if my eardrums still work. Everyone practically yelled. Except for Alice who knew this was going happen.

"You are not going, young lady. Here is my plan. Emmett and Jasper will stay with Bella at Alaska. I'll tell Aro that you two will be doing all the moving work and the new house at Forks. Edward and Alice will have to go with us because he specifically said he wanted to see you two again and you know what that means. Rosalie and Esme will also go with us. We all have to be careful. We can't talk about Bella, nor even think about her in Aro or the other's presence. You all got that?"

I didn't like the idea at all…who would? I was going to be separated from my family. That was the only thing I knew would be happening this summer, which made it much worse.

* * *

The days seemed to pass by in a dreary slow motion. It felt like I was moving in the slowest motion there is, something that I wasn't accustom of before. I knew it wouldn't be long until I have to pack up again and leave for Forks, Washington. Then I will have to go to Forks High, where I need to cheer for Forks the utensil. Maybe Forks wont be that bad, I mean, I'm here in Alaska. Every single day it has a new temperature to give to us, either it's in its lower 50's or in it's higher, and they do have penguins… I love watching them from the outside of Tanya's coven's backyard. Their address unknown and their identity unclear to almost everybody, I'm sure. That was the good side about Alaska, it had it's own beauty…even when you're freezing cold when your ears are painful from the cold wind rushing towards you and when you desperately want to find shelter you can just awe in it's magnificent beauty. And then there's Tanya…

"It was such a disappointment that Edward couldn't come… but do tell them I might visit in the near future will you, Isabella?" Tanya continued. She never really calls me Bella, which annoys me in no end but I could not protest at all. It was very nice of them to invite us here and they were very hospitable in every way impossible. "Will Edward be glad to see me?"

The only subject she could talk about is Edward. Edward this and Edward that… this is why I love the library, Tanya never bothers to enter there. And yet, their library is even bigger than a public one. They have every selection of books in alphabetical order and in authors and the kind of books. My most favorite place to stay in but Emmett accused me of being an anti-social and kept begging me to go to the mall with him! He never really cared about shopping! A way just to get my hands off books, I agreed once and spent two hours in Borders spending the money I saved with twelve books. Emmett went a bit crazy and tried to drag me out of the store in human speed. Jasper encouraged me to read more and more, knowledge comes from books, he sometimes tell me and he also added that those who don't read books are just idiots who cant spell their own name, Emmett glared at him for that… Emmett hates reading, spells his name with only one T.

Cooking too has been a good occupation with my time. I just realized I could not cooks… neither did Emmett and Jasper and the others as well. I bought cooks books and made new recipe everyday. Sometimes they turned out good and sometimes bad but mostly good.

Sometimes Jasper and Emmett was busy, they had to arrange all our things to Forks and also the new house. Carmen was a great company, she also taught me to speak two different languages… Spanish and Filipino. The language had a lot in common and so I knew it well.

I nodded at Tanya and smiled politely, "I'm sure Edward will be more than glad… thrilled I think." Tanya eyes lightened up. "Thank you again for letting us stay with you guys. I had a great time."

"Reading books and cooking… fun…" I heard Emmett mutter. "Speaking Spanish and Filipino. Aren't they both kind of the same anyways?" I completely ignored him and smiled at the others. Giving each of them hugs and goodbye's, I waved at them one last time before Jasper, Emmett and I departed into the plane…our way to Forks Washington, our family waiting for us.

_Edward's POV: (I think I'm only doing this once) _

I stood in the middle of the luggage claim area waiting for Jasper, Emmett and Bella to arrive. I tapped my left foot impatiently. Bella must be only a minute a way, possibly seconds. I was uncontrollably eager to see her again, just to breathe in her air, to hug my 'adopted' sister and tell her how much I missed her. My family thoughts were the same.

I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts, very clearly, hearing Bella's voice inside them. I smelled her scent. I turned around and that was when I knew Bella was not the same sister I had been with for years. I watched her grow up, watch her struggled in the most tiniest things and I watch her solve those problems wonderfully. I then knew something, I could never look and think of Bella on the same way I had before. She used to be a child, a sister in my eyes. I knew it was impossible now to think that way.

Bella stood in front of us with a beautiful smile in her beautiful face. She was not anymore the childish girl I have seen, no, she blossomed beautifully. She looked an angel, one that I would want to call my own. My angel…my Bella

* * *

I know it's very short. I'll get the next chap done this weekend.


	7. Roomates

I'm so sorry you guys but i have been busy busy and busy! school this time of year, i hate it. I know you all know this ff is an AU and so for that i don't really know if these animals lives here or there. i'm not good with locations. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. We all know who owns it, so why do i have to put a disclaimer all the time!!!!

* * *

Roommates

Alice tortured me with the six gift cards she had given as a part of my birthday present. I'm sure her goal is to get me as much clothes as i already have and i do have a lot of clothes, some i dint even use. She loves designer shops and i got atleast five Coach hang bags and a hat by the end of the shopping trip and some other brand names i am familiar and not familiar of.

My seventeenth birthday was great, just me and my family, together that is all i wanted. I smiled at the memory.

There is a lot of things about Forks that makes me happy, that makes me feel like i'm home and i feel safe there. I'm here in Port Angeles right now, one of Alice's new favorite shopping place.

I patiently waited for Alice to return from another unfamiliar store. I had lots of things to think about. I finished my homework, i always do and i cleaned my room and yeah! next week Mike Newton will be stalking me again...wonderful just wonderful!

Forks High was just what i expected it to be. You can find the typical high school drama there. My family and I have been the most talked about people around here and i can understand why, Forks is a small town, there's not a lot of people who moves here. I did't even know a town named Forks existed until my father told me.

At the first few weeks at Forks, i detested the place and i was moody but i did't show it.

Alice arrived with two new bags, "I think we got enough stuff for today," she announced.

"You think? it is more than enough." I mumbled.

"Bella, you'll appreciate all of this someday. Trust me." She told me.

"Alice... i do appreciate what you're doing but sometimes it just get too over the top. You're probably right, you are the psychic. Want to go home now, Alice? Alice?"

Alice just gotten a vision and suddenly she was smiling. "What did you just see?"

"In over 54 seconds you're bedroom will be wrecked." She said. My jaw dropped, WHAT?

"What is so good about that! Alice!"

"You'll soon find out..."

- - -

We arrived home fast with Alice's fast driving, every one of my family are fast drivers and i cant help it but get scared when i drive with them.

Emmett and Edward broke into my bedroom door and practically destroyed my furniture and room. They were wrestling on the hall ways and i thought that was a very stupid thing to do.

And as a punishment, They both have to repair the damage they made. Emmett will do 3/4 of my chores while Edward does 1/4. Why you ask? it's because they also ruined the guest room and now i have to stay in Edward's room for the mean time. Why is Alice so happy about that?

- - -

"Now arena't you glad we went shopping?" Alice asked. Most of my clothes were ripped when Edward and Emmett smashed my closet and drawers.

"Yes, i am." I replied, i did't feel like talking i was mad and furious. The day ended in a catastrophe. I placed all my new clothes inside the empty drawers on Edward's room. "Alice i really want to get some sleep right now, if you don't mind."

"Oh sure, goodnight Bella!" Alice gracefully left the room. My bed was also destroyed and so we had to get new ones tomorrow. I have to sleep on Edward's long leather couch and i was fine by that. I'm sure Edward will be back here soon and so i turned the light off and tried to get myself comfortable as i drifted off to a dream about Edward in a beautiful meadow.

I woke up facing a happy looking Edward, he was smiling. "Good morning, sunshine." he said.

"Good morning," I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you smiling about?"

"You said my name in your sleep," He answered. I blushed slightly.

"And so what if i did?"

"Nothing, i was surprised you were dreaming about me."

"I always dream about you. Nothing new really."

- - -

This Sunday i was determined to get out of the house, just to be with myself for a while. I promised everyone i will be home around six. I just wanted to drive, and also on the right speed. It was not long until i was lost and ended up in the neighborhood of Brierwood. The houses all painted in a pinkish white with their lawns dark green and muddy. I stopped directly in a house that looked like the exact replica of the others. The garage was open and two people were inside fixing a very old looking Chevy truck.

I parked my car in front of the house and walked straight into the garage, only to find the last person i wanted to see. Mike Newton. He looked surprised when he found me standing in front of him. I smiled, "Hey Mike,"

"Hi Bella," He blurted out. "What are you doing here?" before i could answer i heard someone sniff like he/she just smelled something rotten. That sound came from the person under the truck i could only see a ripped blue guys and a handmade looking slippers, the persons skin russet.

That person was a guy, his hair was silky black and his gave me a hard cold stare. He looked over 16 to 18 years old and he was very tall. Mike introduced him as Jacob Black from La Push, where the Quiluete tribe lives.

"Hello, Jacob, nice to meet you." I extended my hand for a shake but he just stood there giving me the same hard cold stare.

"You're a Cullen?" He huffed, he said my family name in some kind of hate and disgust. "You don't look _like _them."

I was offended and slightly hurt. "Well, they always said i was the normal one in the family and i'm adopted." i answered politely. What a jerk. "Do you have anything against my family, Black?"

"Yes i certainly do, i know a lot about them..." He hissed.

"And yet you dont know anything about me." I told him. Just then my phone rang, it was Edward.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a sign of relief in the other line.

"Bella, where are you?" He sound worried.

"Why dont you ask Alice?" I asked him.

"She cant see you! it's like you disappeared. Wherever you are, go home, now!" he demanded. Sometimes Edward can be a bit demanding especially to me.

"I will. Goodbye, Edward." I pressed the stop button and i dropped my phone back into my pocket. I turned to Mike, "Mike, can i borrow a map? i really need to get home and i lost my way."

"Oh, sure. I'll be right back, Bella." as soon as Mike left that was when Jacob said, "Don't you know how dangerous your family is? those bloodsuckers promised not to bite anyone. You know about the treaty don't you, Cullen?"

I looked confuse, what was he talking about now? and i was shocked, he called my family bloodsuckers. That must mean vampires. "How do you know all this? and i never heard of a treaty before!"

Jacob grinned, "It looks like your family is hiding something from you, lets leave it to this, vampires are not the only creatures that walks around the earth unknown to humans."

I stared at him still confused. "Whatever you are, the only thing i know about you right now is that you know my family's secret but i'll find out soon. I will."

We didn't say anything more. Mike came back with a Washington map in his hands. He gave it to me with a smile. "Thanks Mike, i'll give this back to you tomorrow."

"Nah, you keep it. You will never know, you might need it again."

I chuckled, "I really will, thank you. I better go home now, Edward's worried."

"Come back soon, Bella. At least Mike will have something better to do than read books." Jacob said.

"You read?" I asked Mike. I knew he had to read but i never knew he liked reading.

"Well...yeah. Its kind of embarrassing, but i just think Jane Austen rocks."

Huh, i guess there are things i don't know about Mike Newton after all.

* * *

I know, what a lame chapter but hey! i have lots of projects to do and talk about exams. Man, i hate it.

Jacob has a role in my story, and that is his connection with Charlie and that will be all.

**The next chapter will contain these things: **

**A unexpected visitor (vampire) whose powers can change Bella's past and life. And might also ruin Bella and Edwards future relationship. **

don't expect to update soon. i'm terribly busy and so i'm sorry for that.


	8. OhHappy Day

It's really unsual for me to update so soon but I was just so happy about something and stuff. SO... the last chap. sucked. and I have no idea how this one will go but I hope u all like it! Breaking Dawn is coming out this fall right?

I dont own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse...obviously. 

* * *

Oh...Happy Day

I stared out of the window, watching the few stars twinkle briefly in the night. I wanted to be drawn by it, to be awed, enough for my mind to be in another place. The door behind me opened and closed softly, I heard footsteps coming my way.

I ignored that someone who entered, I knew it was Edward and I didn't feel like talking. I wanted to admire something right now; I know I'm being silly. The stars looked utterly depress.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked behind me concerned. I turned around and I studied him, I really studied him inside and out.

I see him as an intelligent, witty, strong man. His incredibly handsome, his features breathtaking and when you just look at him…wow…he caught me off guard so many times and yet his oblivious about it but I don't think all of that makes him Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I can't read his mind, I can't feel what he is feeling and I can't look into his future but honestly, I don't need to be all that to know who the true Edward is. He is smart but sometimes a few words can keep him clueless, or when sometimes he may seem so emotionless that you just think he doesn't care but he probably has a dozen of emotions circling around him and his invincible, strong and very fast but I know sometimes his weak little did we know about that but he always tries to be positive and yeah… his a little negative sometimes and he always wants to get his way, what I'm trying to say is that Edward is someone you can look up to, someone you can admire.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just being my moody self."

"Actually, when you think of it, you're not really as moody as you use to be. Since we arrived here, you always tried to hide your disappointed and anger a lot." He said.

I frowned, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well…yes."

"Aw, and I tried so hard." I faked a disappointed. He laughed; his beautiful laugh that brought butterflies in my stomach. I laid my head on his shoulders and I looked up to him to find him a bit bewildered with my actions. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I didn't know why I asked him to but I wanted his presence.

Edward smiled at me, his golden eyes sparkling with sudden joy.

That was also a stupid favor to ask; of course he will stay with me! This is his room! But I hope he understood what I meant.

"I will if you want me to," He answered.

"You're the best, Eddy." He growled.

I chuckled.

- - -

Today was the day, a vampire Cassandra was going to stay with us for a while… I wonder how long a while is. Cassandra, I heard was Carlisle close friend who spent most of her forever at the different contents of Asia. Hey maybe I can speak Filipino to her, right?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward never met her before only Carlisle and Esme did. They met her during Edward's rebel years, Alice told me. Carlisle tells us Cassandra has a very special power and was offered a spot in the Volturi's a lot, which she politely decline not wanting to drink off human blood. Good for her. Cassandra was changed when she was 18 and she's going to enroll in Forks High for the mean time.

We were all waiting for Cassandra in the living room. Everyone was doing a variety of things; everything was set up for her arrival. The guest room was already fixed, but my room had been badly damaged. The doorbell rang and Dad swiftly answered it. We were all behind him, to help welcome our guest.

"Cassandra, it's great to finally see you again." Dad said.

"Likewise, Carlisle. It has been a long time." Cassandra replied smiling like the pretty girl she is.

As I expected, Cassandra was beautiful, a real competition to my mom, who showed a look of hate in a flash after seeing Cassandra's physical features. Her hair was curly blonde, every strand shinning. Her eyes gold like my families, her lips almost full I bet it's luscious in men's eyes and her body slim and curvy. Cassandra is perfect, a perfection that I have to live without. Can she be? Can she be the girl Alice told me about that will sweep Edward off his feet? That thought made me jealous… what's wrong with me? Edward's my stepbrother and that's all he is; a friend, my best friend and my 'adopted' brother.

Right now, Alice was beaming. "Hi, Cassandra! I'm Alice! Do you want to go shopping with me?"

That was the first time I was glad Cassandra was here, and I had no idea I was going to regret saying that later.

- - -

I handed my money to the cash register and went off with my tray of food and into my usual table in my usual seat except today was a bit different. Cassandra was here and she sat right next to Edward, lately she has been spending the most time with Edward. Oh, how she annoys me. Alice took Cassandra shopping, Cassandra loves to shop especially when she gets her clothes for free… shouldn't I be relief that I didn't have to go shopping with Alice? Why is it that I'm feeling jealous and replaced?

A school dance was coming up and it was a girl's choice. I had to ask someone out! And I didn't know whom to ask, I only have one option: Mike Newton. Actually, I'm glad it is Mike, he is a great option and I found out he was very obsess with books and his pretty funny too but I just didn't like him in a way he wants me to like him. I want to friends, friends can go to a dance together or so I think.

I'll ask him during Gym…

"Cullen! Keep your eye on the ball!" Coach yelled. I had been hit by the volleyball two times on my forehead…it just hates me. Mike was on my team who had to work twice as hard because of my… clumsiness and bad luck. There is no way he is ever going to say yes.

"Mike? I was wondering while we're playing here and terribly losing that maybe we could go to the dance together?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

I don't like dances, and I hope, that seeing my clumsiness he may also realize I'm not that great of a dancer and maybe we can just talk and hangout. It is like I want to go to the dance anyway, mom and dad are going out that day, and my siblings are all going to the dance and I don't want to stay at home all by myself. After knowing about werewolves, I have been paranoid that Hagrid from Harry Potter might show up, knocking the front door down or something or that maybe Voldemort from Harry Potter might sneak into the house and try to kill me. I'm no Harry Potter fanatic but it might happen… after knowing about werewolves what if one of them comes? What if Jacob Black would do it for some kind of prank? You will never know…. Mike looked like he didn't believe me and then he suddenly…

"Yes!" bam! The volleyball hits the competitors ground.

"Yes!" and again.

"Yeah!" bam!

"Yes!" bam! Bam! "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!"…

"YES!" we won!!!! That was a really good idea.

After school, unfortunately, Cassandra had to borrow my car for some kind of purposes and I couldn't object there's no saying no and I knew it. But if she's going hunting, I swear, if she even gets a tinniest bit of animal blood in my car, I'll do something.

I felt a bit light headed after the game and Mike was so excited… it made me happy but Its like I'm forgetting something or that there is something missing with the arrangement. I swiftly sat comfortably inside Edward's beloved silver Volvo and start humming some song. Edward, who is in the front seat turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Someone's having a good day,"

"Oh… happy day…" I sang.

"Yes, Mike Newton also seemed very ecstatic and glad," He growled. Why was he so mad? What's wrong with Mike Newton? I want to read his mind.

"Do you have any problem with Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, I do. The kid's mental," He stated.

"Edward! Don't be so rude! Mike's a good guy."

"He is but sometimes he has things on his mind that are a bit too disturbing."

I signed in defeat because I know Edward will never tell me what he thinks about. Mom, Alice and Emmett came a minute later and we were off back home, back for more arguing.

"So Ed, heard anything interesting? Did anything interesting?" Emmett asked while he one by one checked his abs, don't ask me why his doing that, Emmett is Emmett.

"Nothing new, boys are hoping that Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Cassandra would ask them to the dance. Nothing I never heard before." Edward answered. "And…" he hesitated. Which brought my sudden curiosity.

"And what?" I asked. "Edward? And what?"

"Cassandra asked me to be her escort to the dance," Edward answered. My jaw dropped, although I knew this was going to happen, I just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. I tried to hide my disappointment and jealousy but my expression showed it nonetheless. I was relived that Edward did not notice at all but kept his eyes on the muddy road. "What?" Emmett, Mom and I said together. They said it like it was a note from a song and I just made it sound bad.

"Did you say yes to that… witch?" Mom hissed.

"No, I told her I'll think about it but when she comes back I'll tell her I'll be her escort."

"Why! Edward! You were going to reject her, weren't you? But then you heard Mike Newton's thoughts!" Alice cried. What?

"What does Mike have to do with this? Again!" I demanded.

Edward glared at Alice, and I'm not sure if I heard him correctly, "Thanks a lot, Alice." He mumbled under his breath.

"I can't believe you!" Alice cried like she was in pain and agony, "She wasn't supposed to be your date! It was suppose to be-"

"ALICE!" Edward roared in the highest volume, it made my eardrums ring. It hurt and I covered my ears. Who can yell and argue so loud while driving? …. Vampires. It's because they are invincible, are they forgetting they have a fragile girl with them?

"But Edward! It wasn't supposed to be like this! This was not what I pictured it to be!" Alice yelled but kept her tone the same. Uh, where is Jasper when you need him? I should have rode with him. "Cassandra is ruining both of your future! If you love her, you wouldn't let that…her ruin everything!"

Things are getting out of hand, "Stop! Can we just forget about this conversation? It's just about the dance and I don't know who this she and this her is and so, please just argue in a silent place and a less dangerous one too." I suggested. They did stop but they both looked really furious.

I signed and I stared out the window. But Mom wanted a fight and she wanted it so bad, "Seriously, why are you going to say yes, Edward?"

"Rose, let it go. Edward's about to explode any second now…" Emmett said.

- - -

**Bella! Why are u not answering my mails?!? I miss you sooo much!!! Did you change you're cell phone num? I really need someone to talk to! I feel so left out now that you're not here! I thought we were best friends please…. Miss you **

**-Patreen**

I signed, and I pressed the delete message button. I had to leave my old friends behind, the Bella, Patreen knows will be gone soon. If I get changed, I know that will happen someday. That's my future and I'm not letting get on the way.

* * *

Cassandra is not that evil, she's pretty nice. I think. Please review.


	9. Dance with me

THank you for all the reviews. I cant believe got over 169 reviews! i was so happy! i hope this chapter is okay. still busy as a bee.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Please review! i love getting reviews.

* * *

Dance with me

The email my former best friend sent me ruined my mood. I had no intensions of hurting her but by ignoring her emails and not even calling her… then I'm not a very good friend at all. I shrugged those thoughts away from my mind and just thought about something less depressing. Is there anything happy to think about at all?

The door blast open and Alice entered truly looking excited and somehow hopeful. "Bella! Come down quick! Emmett and Jasper's arm wrestling!"

Watching two of my brother's play might be a distraction but we all know who ends up winning… Emmett. Alice always encouraged Jasper to try again but Emmett has an extra strength, we all know that and it made watching them a little boring and predictable.

I rolled my eyes, "And the winner is Emmett…"

Alice grinned, "Not this time."

"Huh," I said in a tone of disbelief.

I had no way of saying no. Alice always gets her way, its really unfair at times.

Everyone was unusually quiet. Alice probably dragged them here too. Jasper's pale hand was getting nearer to the mahogany table.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang for the first time of ever. Surprise flickered my face. Alice lightly jumps from her seat and announced, "I'll get it!"

The door opened, and the aroma of pizza hits the air. I wasn't expecting it to be Cassandra, "Pizza Delivery."

"What?" Emmett asked shocked. Turns out his hands went loose after that and Jasper pushed Emmett's hand down the table. "I won!" Jasper yells out loud.

Cassandra entered the room chuckling with a box of Domino's Pizza in her hands. "Hey guys." She puts the pizza box on the table right in front of Emmett. She winked at Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye, mom was glaring at her with pure hatred.

"That's not fair!" Emmett protested. "He cheated!"

"I did not cheat! I had nothing to do with it! You shouldn't let something so easily distract you Emmett. That's your weakness." Jasper says. They started arguing. I lived with them for years; I knew it was best to just ignore them.

Edward cleared his throat and he finally spoke up, "Cassandra, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a while?" He asked. I hated the fact that he spoke to Cassandra first and the fact that he wants to speak with her alone made it worse. So much for distractions…

"Sure," she replied smiling seductively. Edward headed to the kitchen first and Cassandra looks at me first and says, "I hope you like pepperoni, Bella." She followed Edward soon after.

"You guys can just settle this by counting who can eat the most human food." Alice said.

"Now boys, I don't want any mess." My mom, Esme adds before they start grabbing a slice each. I took one slice of pizza before they starts attacking all of them. They looked really uncomfortable while eating the pizzas. I couldn't help but wonder what Cassandra and Edward are talking about while I ate my only slice.

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'll just go get a glass of water." I told them. Alice and Mom Rosalie raised their eyebrows. I shrugged. I needed an excuse to eavesdrop. What are they talking about? What are they doing?

I walked silently to the kitchen their voice audible enough for me to hear. "I said I'd be your date to the dance. Nothing more," Edward hissed.

I hear Cassandra sign, "Get over her Edward. It's impossible to be with her." She sounded bored.

"End of discussion." Edward growled.

"Fine but I still want you, Ed." She tells him in a very seductive voice. I heard her footsteps coming for the door. I walked up to the door to not sound so suspicious.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't see you there." Cassandra said startled.

"I'm just going to get a drink and tissues. Emmett and Jasper is messing the whole place up with pizza sauce. You know them, always acting silly." I babbled on. "Nothing new really." I passed her and I went straight to the fridge, trying my best not to look at Edward.

I took a sip of my fresh water but it had nothing compared to Edward's lips, I remembered, cold and marble hard yet soft and gentle. Thanks Alice. I looked up; Edward just stood there like a statue looking at me his eyes piercing. "Bella, were you listening to our conversation?" He asked.

"No." I answered too quickly. What's the point of lying to him? I knew long ago that I will never ever get an Oscar award and I was okay with that until now.

- - -

That night, Alice took me to Port Angeles to shop for clothes to wear to the dance and she was determined to get me a perfect dress. I tried to protest telling her that it is a dance not prom.

Though the whole ride my mind was just suddenly only thinking about how dashing Edward would look in his tuxedo. I accepted the fact that I was unknowing attracted to him in a way I didn't really know was possible.

Alice and I came and gone to every clothing store around. From clothes, accessories and shoes. When finally she suddenly gasps and showed me this beautiful knee length blue dress and then she adds, "Oh… this dress is perfect! Edward loves you in blue!"

"Alice… I'm not going to the dance with Edward. I'm going with Mike." I reminded her but… I wouldn't mind going to the dance with Edward at all.

She didn't reply but we left Port Angeles with a car loaded with bags.

- - - _Friday_

I stared at the dress, not even moving an inch. I was still undecided. Should I wear it?

I sat on my bed to find a small blue box with a note next to me. I read the note, it was written in Edwards's elegant handwriting.

_Bella. _It said. _I saw this in a store while walking around Volterra one night. I thought you might like it, I know you don't like presents but I do hope you will wear it. It reminded me of you. --Edward_

I thought for a moment. Hmm… this necklace would look absolutely great with my dress. I suddenly grinned and I headed to the bathroom to get ready.

- - -

Mike and I agreed to meet in the gym where the dance was. As I walked my way up to the gym, I felt a bit conscious with my clothes, the whole male population has been looking at me and I didn't like it. And so did Edward.

"Human males have unbelievably dirty minds." He muttered after the 5th guy eyeing me head to toe as I passed.

"I shouldn't have worn this," I whispered harshly at Alice.

Alice just smiled, "You're getting Edward's full attention. It's working."

"Seriously, Alice! You tell me things I don't understand."

"Then just stop asking questions, will you?"

How could I not stop asking questions? I eyed Cassandra's outfit that looked a lot better than mine and I thought about how gorgeous Edward looked.

Mike was leaning against the wall trying to look cool. His hair visible with gel, almost getting his shirt wet, he looked at me with wide eyes. Uh… when will this nightmare end? Soon I hoped.

"Hey Mike," I greeted. Mike smiled nervously, "Hi Bella."

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Mike quickly replied, "Yeah."

The gym didn't look really different. If you count the music devices, counter and tables out.

I heard a girl say to her friend as she walk passed by us, "What a slut." And I'm sure she wanted me to hear it. Mike looked really uncomfortable.

"Bella, do you want a drink?" Mike asked. I shook my head, "No thanks."

"I'll be right back," He said. Mike left to get himself a drink. I turned my direction to the table where my siblings and Cassandra sat frowning the whole way.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, everything is great." I said in a sarcastic tone after finding Edward and Cassandra on the dance floor. Man, I wish I were she.

"Someone's jealous." I heard Emmett mumbled.

I glared at him, "I am not jealous!" just a little bit. Mike came back with his punch, drinking it rather fast. The music's beat getting faster. "Wanna dance?" He asked. I took his hands and smiled.

When we came to the dance floor, Edward and Cassandra left the floor. Darn. We danced but we dance in the wrong beat. One in a while a couple of people would look at us and snicker whispering something to their friends, and I ignored them but it was hard to not.

Mike would always excuse himself to get another drink. He must be awfully thirsty. And that was when the disaster started.

Mike and I were dancing and I was getting into the beat. I almost tripped a couple of times but managed. When Mike says, "I really need to go to the men's room, Bella. I'll be back." He ran out the door. And I felt eyes staring at me wondering why Mike left. I was in the middle of the dance floor all by myself around couples dancing all around.

I saw Edward getting up his chair, telling Cassandra something she frowned after he left. Edward came in my rescue. "Would you like to dance with me, Bella?" Edward asked. I could see Alice practically jumping. I could feel my cheeks burning. No, Bella, his just trying to help you out, nothing more…

The song changed into a steady slow beat and I said a small yes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and I could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist. It was a beautiful moment… while it lasted.

Edward gave a low chuckle, "The girls are a bit intimidated with you tonight."

"Huh," I said amused. "They must think I'm some easy slut." He didn't reply but hummed a lullaby, something I never really heard before.

"Ohh… trouble." I heard Tyler Crowley whisper to Lauren Mallory.

"Bella." I turned around to find Mike looking murderous. "What are you doing with _him_?!?!"

"Nothing, we were just dancing!" I replied. He snorted and made his way up to Edward. The whole place was silent, waiting for Mike or Edward's next move. Edward just stood there grinning mischievously at Mike. It made Mike angrier.

And suddenly, Mike hands were crumpled together hand and he punched Edward on the stomach. Mike was on the ground after that, his hands aching with pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mike cried. Everyone looked shocked and entertained. One of the chaperones, Chief Swann, tried to break the dance off. He looked and sounded familiar.

"What's going on here?" Chief Swann asked.

"I think my hand is broken!" Mike cried. "His abs are hard, man!"

"That's because he has skin problems," I continued. "You see, this new weather is getting to him and the cold weather is kind of new for us and then the dry skin. He never puts any lotion at all and so his skin got harder and-"

Chief Swann cuts me off, "Enough explanation, Ms…"

"Bella Cullen," I replied. For a moment after hearing my name, Chief Swann looked a bit depress. "Is something wrong, sir?" I asked.

"Hello! I have a hand here in need for probably… I don't know a cast!" Mike screams.

"You're right, I'll take you to the hospital. Call your parents and tell them to meet us there." Chief said.

Mike nods and takes his cell phone dialing in his uninjured left hand, "Hello, mommy. Yeah, its Mike." Mike explains everything and later on turns his cell phone off and he followed Chief Swann to the exit.

"Wait Mike! Do you want me to go with you?" I asked. He blushed slightly and shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll see you later, bye."

I felt guilty; I should have gone with him. It is after my fault. Everyone started to dance and talk again but I stood in place.

"Bella, don't beat yourself up." Edward tells me. He sends me his dazzling crooked smile that I couldn't resist. "Dance with me?"

"Sure,"

He took my hand and we went dancing around. I accidentally stepped in his foot once and I was trying not to look like an idiot. But I knew we had a good time. Even though Cassandra might not be. (Who asked a jock to dance and made him dump his date. Harsh.)

We actually talked, about just silly things and also serious. We danced the whole night long with several gazes upon us.

When I'm with him, the world doesn't seem to matter anymore. Only he did. I can be just me when I'm with him.

And right then on I knew it and there was no regrets…

I'm deeply and madly in love with him. I wanted to be the one for him. That girl from Alice's vision four years ago. The one for Edward.

* * *

I'm not really good at grammar. My friends kept laughing about how i thought penguins were in Alaska. How silly of me. Please review and i know the chap is not that great. But please!!!


	10. Bella Swan

I had a busy week. Sorry didnt update sooner, i'm not sure how soon i can upload the next chapt. i'll do my best. thanks to all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, New Moor or Eclipse.

* * *

Bella Swan

To my utter disappointment nothing more happened that next day. We danced, and I loved every second of it. More than I could have ever thought I would, and he seemed to be enjoying it too. I crossed my fingers hoping he wasn't just acting; it will just break my heart.

The living room was empty; Edward wasn't playing on the Grand Piano like he does every Saturdays. I frowned, where is he?

I got the feeling that he was ignoring me. Fine, why do I care anyway? Except for the fact that I'm in love with him. Humph.

Mom was in the garage fixing Jasper's broken motorcycle. She's a really good mechanic, you would have never taught a girl like her would be fixing engines but yeah, she does.

I leaned over my car, stroking its glossy paint with the back of my hand. "Hey, mom."

Mom looked up and she smiled at me, her impossibly white (and sharp) teeth shinning. "Good morning, dear." She looked at my expression. I think I'm still frowning. Sometimes I have no control over my emotions. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Nothing… umm… do you mind if I drive around town? I just really want to see how Mike is doing. Really? Thanks! Bye!"

I ran inside the drivers seat and I turned the ignition on.

"Wait I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed. I didn't hear her clearly. I didn't even checked if the gas was loaded. And, oh… how I regretted that.

I was about thirty minutes away when I ran out of gas. And then again, the car stopped in the middle of a two-story house with a cruiser in front of the small garage and an old styled truck next to it.

I mumbled some incoherent words before I went up to the front door. I could hear the sound of the television from the door. I rang the doorbell.

Jacob Black opened the door with an amused look in his face. "Isabella Cullen? What are you doing here?" he said smirking. "Lost again are we?"

I glared at him, "No…" he raised an eye brown. "I… the…. Well… I ran out of gas." I stammered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know what? Never mind." I turned around ready to leave but then he stopped me. "Don't you have a cell phone or something?" He asked.

I checked my pockets, trying to remember if I brought I phone with me. I pictured it on my bedside table and groaned. "Dang it."

"Again, not surprise." Jacob Black said. "Charlie! Bella Cullen is here!" he announced.

In a second, Charlie Swan was in front of me…his smiling was welcoming. "Hello, there Bella."

"Hey, Chief Swan." I said.

"Call me Charlie." He told me.

I grinned, "Sure." They both took a step back to let me enter. I stepped inside the house and I was expecting his wife cooking in the kitchen and maybe his children all around the place or hanging out with Jacob and so.

The inside of his house was pleasant. The living room contained a television, a place to sit and family pictures. A photo frame hit me like a ton of bricks; I was looking at a picture of a young girl, about five or six smiling shyly at the camera. The young girl had a pale face with a slight blush visible in both cheeks; her eyes chocolate brown just like Charlie's and her hair was softly curly brown.

That young girl looked exactly like me when I was younger. My heart was beating fast. It was impossible. It was like time had frozen and it was like it has been forever since I last breathe.

Another thing on the wall caught my attention, it was a old newspaper page, the picture of a girl, a man and a woman was in that article, **Isabella Swan, Renee Higginbotham and Phil Dwyer MISSING and pronounced DEAD. **

My family told me about Renee Higginbotham and Phil Dwyer. Renee Higginbotham was my real mother and Phil Dwyer was her boyfriend… they both were killed by some animal while looking for me when Edward found me in the woods.

Why was that article there? And my baby pictures? How did he get them? Is it possible? Was Charlie Swan my father?

I couldn't hide our resemblance. It was possible that I was Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. Isabella Swan. Isabella Cullen. Oh God.

I can't believe it! My real father is alive…after all this time. I didn't even notice that my face was flooded with tears, tears of happiness and sadness. Was that even possible?

Isn't it strange that gas ran out of my car when I just loaded it up two days ago? And then my car stopped in Charlie Swan's house and then suddenly, I find out Charlie Swan is my birth father.

Jacob, Chief Swan and an aged man whose sitting on the couch looked at me with a strangle look on their faces.

I laughed weakly, wiping the tears away from my face. "I'm sorry. Got dust on my eye, that's all."

"Do you want a drink, Bella?" My birth father asked me.

I shook my head in reply, "No thanks." I eyed the picture once again. "Is that your daughter?" I asked him pointing at the picture.

Charlie's face saddened. "Yes." He said in a low voice. "She died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was her name?" I asked although I already knew.

"You have the same name. I called her Bella too."

If only he knew, that his Bella was the Bella standing in front of him.

He must be disappointed that he never really seen her (me) grow up, he will never know that maybe his wish had come true. He will never know that his daughter is standing right in front often after her twelve years of disappearance.

I will never be the same person after finding him.

* * *

Earlier that mornig...

Edward's POV

My mind recalled the wonderful event that happened last night. I smiled in remembrance. How beautiful Bella looked, although, I completely disapproved on what she was wearing. In the dance floor, if bloody

Mike Newton wouldn't have interrupted us, that disastrous and yet entertaining scene wouldn't have had happened.

For a small town, Forks was anything but peaceful. I read the minds of the happy and oblivious citizens of this small town.

Chief Charlie Swan's mind was not at all joyful. Every now and then he would think about his lost. His ex-wife and daughter who died in the same day and time I found Bella.

I felt guilt rushing through me; it was my fault Charlie Swan's beloved died and one taken away from him. He doesn't even know he was a few feet away from his own daughter.

If I brought Bella back to the camp that faithful day, she wouldn't have to live with a family of vampires who can easily kill her in a second. And I felt a bit awful, I never regretted meeting her that day and

Bringing her home. No one will ever understand her importance to me. She's the reason of my entire existence. She's my life.

I opened my eyelids slowly; I sense someone's getting nearer. Disturbing me from my peace. Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded immediately. How many times do I have to tell her that I am not interested? Will there be anything to drive her away? I could use some ideas now.

Cassandra looked around the meadow I newly discovered. _I wasn't really at all glad about last night_.

"Really? Because Hampton Punch seemed to be enjoying himself last night," I told her with my arms crossed.

She huffed. "Of course he would be, he couldn't resist me and followed me around like some pathetic little dog the whole night."

One thing I absolutely despise about her is that she talks about humans like they're a thing. She disgusts me in so many ways possible.

"You still haven't answered my question, Why. Are. You. Here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, why do you have to ask when you already know?"

Third Persons POV 

Cassandra wanted to taste Edward Cullen's lips so badly but she resisted.

Cassandra was always nice, sweet and sensitive but since she met Edward all she could think of is pure lust, something that brought the evil out of her.

"Look, Edward. You know I want you and I get what I want." She continued. "And lets face it you and her, it's impossible."

She laughed darkly, "I know you want her to have a normal happy human life. There is still a chance. The Volturi does not know about her… yet. No one is out to get her but she will never live that life with you or the others around her. Falling in love with a human is a stupid thing to do. She still has a chance for living, Edward."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward hissed angrily but deep down he knew Cassandra was right. Cassandra smiled sweetly.

"Let's just say, Bella Swan's life is going to change. Soon."

* * *

Review!!!! So maybe Cassandra's not nice after all but she was! the chapter is not really wat ya'll expected. Edward will be with Bella soon... that's all i can say.


	11. Confrontations

It has been so long since i've update. I was sick and still am. Please review. And thank you for all the reviews too! getting reviews rocks!

I dont own the Twilight Saga.

* * *

Confrontations

Charlie tried to make some breakfast, man was that a mistake. Does he cook everyday? Or just order from fast foods? I disapproved with the choices. I don't think burned food is healthy, fast food either.

His house was neat yet dirty. A lot of things were untouched, filled with dust. I helped him out with breakfast, told him how to not burn his food. And I took a little cleaning without anyone noticing.

I'm doing this because I want to, it's the least I can do for Charlie. There were a lot of things I wanted to tell him, to help him with.

Jacob's nostrils were always flaring. It must be because I'm wearing vampire perfume. Billy Black was fair, he was nice but he doesn't talk to me much.

I was trying to find a broom for the floor, but I only found an old dusty one. At least there's one. Jacob entered the kitchen, coming near me, his warn breath tickling my ear as he whispered something only I could here, "Making yourself feel at home, Isabella Swan,?" he whispered. Oh gosh.

I froze in place. Seriously, does he know everything?

"How'd you know?" I choked out. "Look. Never mind. Just don't tell Charlie okay? As furious as I am with my family I don't want them to get in trouble! I don't want Charlie accusing them of kidnapping! So please." I begged him but I knew it was for nothing. I only knew three things about Jacob Black. That he knows my families secret, that his a close friend of Charlie's and somehow, he knows who I really am. Maybe even before I knew who I really was.

Jacob looked thoughtful for a minute, "Hmm…" he murmured. "To be honest, I wasn't planning on doing that but that's a great idea!"

I frowned at him, "Look, Black. I know you're not that stupid and I don't want to hurt Charlie."

"You don't want to hurt Charlie?" he huffed, "He has been mourning for the last twelve years! He would be ecstatic if he knew you were alive!"

"I was wrong. You really are that stupid. It will just cause more problems. I will figure it out, I'll think of a plan. Keep this whole thing quiet will you? Please… as a family friend?"

"Family friend?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a Swan!" I whispered.

"And a Cullen. So that means, you're a family friend and an enemy." He pointed out.

I closed my eyes, "Jacob. Please."

"Fine but I'm doing this for Charlie. Remember that." He turned around and left.

The doorbell rang, and I heard Charlie standing up and answering it.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Is Bella here?" I heard someone asked. Cassandra.

I heard an intimate growl. Jacob stood up, going behind Charlie. His expression murderous, this is not good. I ran up to him grabbing his arm but he roughly swung his arm that caused my hand to slip.

"What are you doing here, you- leech?" Jacob hissed.

"Whoa. Jake. Language." Charlie said.

"I'm just here for Bella, dog." Cassandra glared.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Charlie. Bye, Billy, Jacob." I nod at each of them and I left the Swan residence with Cassandra.

"You know more than to be in the same lot with a werewolf, Bella." Cassandra said. I sat on the back seat as Cassandra turned the ignition on. Leaving Charlie's house made me realize how angry and upset I was with everyone else, with my family.

"How did you find me?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled, "I have my ways."

I recognize the road we were taking, it was a shortcut but it was really dangerous to take. I glared at the window, remembering how mad I was with my family.

I felt betrayed, been lied to and hurt. I was furious. I knew they knew who Charlie Swan is, who Isabella Swan really is! Who I really am! Why did they hide this from me?

I knew they read that article, I knew they lied when they said they never read it. I knew they have seen it all over the news. They knew! And why did they hide this from me?

There must have been a reason. I never admitted it to anyone, but sometimes, I always wondered what's the life of a normal girl. Someone who doesn't have to be worried about accidentally getting killed at night, someone who's oblivious of the hidden creatures that walk in the earth, someone who knows that no danger will happen except for the daily falls. Someone who's in love with someone that actually equals her and who loves her back.

Why am I thinking about this? I love my family. Of course I do, but nonetheless. I'm mad of them right now. I just want to stay in my room and sleep again. I just want to read a book and think things over. I want to think twice about telling Charlie that his daughter is alive but I knew I couldn't do that, I kind of want to.

Cassandra talked about some girly things I don't really bother much on. And another thing… is it possible that Edward fancies Cassandra? I know he complains about her but what if he does? Will he choose Cassandra, strong, beautiful and smart or me, clumsy, fragile and normal looking? I didn't want to even think about it.

Cassandra parked the Vanquish in front of the house to let me out.

"There's a vampire here that I don't recognize." Cassandra whispered. "I guess we have a visitor."

Cassandra went to park the car on the garage. The Vanquish was one of Edward's beloved cars. He does not allow any of us to use his car, only Cassandra. I turned around, glaring at the house. The house of lies…

The door was unlocked; I opened the doorknob softly. I closed the door behind me and I pressed my forehead on the door, breathing heavily. Okay, Bella, you can do this. Confront them.

I turned around and I yelped. I blinked a couple of times before I managed to say, "Tanya?"

Oh my, it was really her, she was wearing a shot denim shirt with a white tube tank top. She looked hyper today. "Surprise!" she squeaked. She gave me a soft hug.

"Hey Tanya. I wasn't expecting you." I said. Great… the house will be full of the Edward fan club. Whoopee…

Cassandra came a second later. She and Tanya looked at each other for a moment. Then Cassandra gave her a very fake smile, "Hello, I'm Cassandra."

Tanya returned the smile with her very own, "I'm Tanya from the Denali Clan." They seemed to be checking each other's appearance.

"Well, I better get going. I want to take my sweet time with Eddie." Tanya grinned mischievously. Cassandra growled.

"Edward's back?" I asked. I checked the living room and there he was. He looked up to me with those tense gold eyes.

Edward ran up to me with his vampire speed and he gave me a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried…" he whispered on my hair.

When he finally released me, I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that."

Alice was glaring at me with her hands on her hips, "Where have you been? I was so scared when I couldn't see you!"

The anger was back. "I was at Charlie Swan's."

Jasper muttered a, "Uh-oh."

"Why? Bella-"

I cut her off, "What? I can't visit my dear father?"

Everyone's eyes landed on mine, shock was clear. I glared at all of them before I left to Edward's room. I shut the door behind me with a loud bang. I launched myself on my bed, my head on my soft pillow.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

"Go away!" I told him.

He slammed the door open. His head was moving everywhere before it landed on me. "Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I-"

"Where you waiting for me to figure it out myself?"

"No."

"Or were you never going to tell me?" tears were coming out of my eyes. "Answer me, Edward? I hurt him so much! He thinks I'm dead!"

"I was afraid, okay!" Edward's cold fingers touched my face. "I was afraid of losing you! My God, Bella! I know you're not stupid! Can't you see? I love you!"

The last three words rang inside my head, echoing. Edward wiped my tears away before his lips met mine and i was kissing him back.

And we did not know that everyone witness the scene. Let's just say Emmett looked satisfied.

Cassandra and Tanya looked as though they wanted to kill me. Yikes.

* * *

Please review! 


	12. Secrets and Attacks

Hello! i was going to update last weekend but i had to spend a whole two days with my two year old cousin. This chapter i hope you will all like and this chapter is very random and not great and not the things ya'll wanted. But here it is anyway...

I dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

* * *

Secrets and Attacks

"I can't believe you Bella! We are so not best friend anymore!" Tanya cried before leaving the room. Were they even best friends? Oh well…

Cassandra looked at the happy couple with a murderous glare ready to attack the insignificant human who truly captured _her_ Edward's heart (or what's left of it).

By the time their lips had touch, Cassandra already made her plans and options.

And all was to get rid of Bella Swan. It was going to be tricky and she knew it but she wanted to be reunited with Edward and to help him remember.

She's risking her own life here but that was all right. She wants to see Bella in pain and suffering. After one last look at all of them. She ran away with vampire speed. Ready to set her plan in action. First… Charlie.

_That old fool has to know. _And what is more to come.

- - - Back to Bella's POV:

It was a very unexplainable feeling. My heart was racing in a very fast speed. I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach and all I could think about was Edward Cullen. I have been living in my fantasy world all along.

We broke away eventually, and I had a good look at him. His eyes were jumping with joy, his luscious lips was curled up in a huge smile. I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole planet.

I rested my head on his shoulders, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and I leaned closer to his left ear and I whispered, "I love you too."

They were words I have wanted to tell him, words that were longing to come out of my mouth. Words that I now knew he wanted me to say.

"FINALLY!" I heard Emmett say. "I was getting impatient!"

Alice approached us first dancing happily on the way there. "Oh Bella…Edward! I can't believe it has finally happened! I thought my visions were failing me! We should all go to a double date and we can go shop for outfits! And not necessarily go to a restaurant or anything. This is going to be awesome! And then-"

"Hey…hey… not so fast Al. Now lets all go and leave these two lovebirds alone." Emmett sent us a small wink. And I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, lets." Jasper agreed. He gently grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out of the room. "Hey! I was not finished talking!"

Edward let out a small cheery laugh, "Well that was something…"

He brushed my hair away from my face so he could kiss me again. This is heaven.

"I want to show you something." He told me as soon as our lips parted. He took my hand and we exited the house. He parked the car near a forest, a forest with a beautiful meadow.

- - -

Edward hummed that lullaby I heard him hum a multiple of times. He rested his jaw gently on the top of my hair.

It has been hours since we all last saw Cassandra and I are getting worried. I knew she was up to something and somehow I knew I would be the ultimate target of whatever she is planning.

"Tired yet, love?" Edward asked again.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Edward, I think I'm scared. I think Cassandra is planning something." I heard him let out a small growl as soon as I said her name.

"You have nothing to worry about I wont let her even a mile near you. I promise."

I wanted to believe him but I'm not sure if I can. There were a lot of things we don't know about her.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked again.

"No."

Even in the dark I knew that he suddenly frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't sleep because you're here."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"NO! I'll be snoring before you know it."

He brought me closer to him and I kissed him on the lips one last time before my eyes closed and I fell into deep sleep…

Rosalie's POV:

The first thing I did that afternoon was to dispose everything that belonged to Cassandra. Okay, Carlisle will kill me if I did that and so I will just dump all of her things in the cupboard to give Tanya some space. Speaking of Tanya, she has been following me around saying incoherent things about my daughter. I felt the urge to slap her in the face, but Carlisle will not be so happy about that. Tanya is a guest; we should treat her with the utter most respect blah blah blah! We have been very hospitable with Cassandra and she left leaving a pile of junk in the guest room, Carlisle and his formalities. Next time he might ask us to make cupcakes with a smiley face on it and give it to the pack of dogs to show our love to them. It's not doing any good sometimes I'm telling you.

I entered the guestroom with Cassandra's scent everywhere. Ew! Her scent reminds me of an unhealthy weight gaining junk foods! Cassandra has always been secretive and never really let us inside our own guest room and it was either she didn't want to show her true colors or she's hiding something. She is so messy! Disgusting.

I ran out in the room to get some rubber gloves from the bathroom. There I will be safe from that fools germs. I started first on the cabinets. At least her clothes are washed properly; Bella was nice enough to do some of it, something caught my eye immediately, it was an old box. With my hands protected from any dirt I took the box out of its hiding place and I took the lid off.

It was full of antique things. My eyes landed on an old tattered notebook. I carefully took the notebook and I flipped it into the first page. Even its paper is yellowish! Cant she just by a new notebook? Even if it's from Wal-mart!

The first sentence on the book was this: _The Diary of Penelope Chabert. _

Who in the world is Penelope Chabert? I gave the diary a little shake and something fell out of it. It was an old photograph. I leaned over to see it more carefully. There were two humans in the picture a young male and female.

I froze. No, it was just impossible! Two of the faces looked too familiar. I always feared this would happen. There was something written in the picture. _Edward Mason and Penelope Chabert,_ _1901._ Oh… my…

- - -

The next day, Alice told me Edward was planning something special tonight and that I needed something to wear. To Edward and my dismay, Alice brought me to Port Angeles for an hour of fun. Alice invited Tanya with us too.

Tanya did not even dare to look at me. I know I hurt her and I tried to talk to her a couple of times but she ignored me.

It was around twilight when we arrived at the mall. Alice told me she was planning on getting me a new dress. Lovely.

"Hey Bella. How about this." I was shocked when Tanya actually spoke to me but I frowned at her when she gave me a small Halloween costume.

"Very funny, Tanya." I mumbled. I sat on the couch in this store we're at. I checked my pockets for my cell phone wanting to call Edward. Dang, I left it on the car.

I quickly got up and went to find Alice. I found her with two dresses on her hands browsing for more. "Alice, I left my phone on the car. Can I go get it? And I'm not trying to run away. You would know."

"Sure," she said not really listening. She threw the keys to me and I said a small thanks.

It was chilly outside and I regret not bringing a jacket. I tried to picture wherever the car was but it was dark outside.

I saw the Porsche finally and was about to approach the car when I felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Hello Bella." Someone I don't really know said. I knew it was a girl because however she is had a soft baby-ish voice. I turned around and saw two pair of bright red eyes staring at me.

I gulped nervously; _Red eyed vampire's drink from human blood._

For one thing I already knew she was a vampire, with red hair, pale skin and her teeth looked sharp.

Another figure appeared next to her. Cassandra.

"Hello, Victoria." She said.

"Cassandra." Victoria gave a small nod.

Cassandra faced me and I gasped. Her usual golden eyes were now red! Their heads turned to me. My legs were shaking and I knew running would be a waste. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

The two ravenous vampires approach me. And that was when they attack…

_Edward… HELP!_

* * *

_Please review. I know there's not a lot of Bella and Edward here but there are a lot of things to settle with. _


	13. Untouchable

Hello! Cassandra's power is really confusing. I'm not sure if i made i good decision and just so you know i dont know Victoria's real last name.

I dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. We all know that so why do i need to put a disclaimer still? Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Untouchable 

I couldn't take my eyes off of the picture. Edward Mason… and this Penelope person! Has Cassandra been deceiving us? Is she really Penelope?

Rosalie, think! You have beauty and brains! Use it girl! I have to confess that this wasn't my expertise. I never was really good at solving puzzles. And I knew this was a huge discovery, Cass- Penelope could be tracking Bella down to kill her for stealing Edward! But what role does human Edward play in human Cassandra… Penelope? Ug… her dress is completely ugly! Where did she get that from… a thrift store?

I called the first name I could think of that maybe can figure this out, "CARLISLE!" no reply came.

"EMMETT!" I cried. My husband, Emmett came in a second with a look of confusion on his face.

"Rose, are you alright? You look like you're about to blow up!" Emmett said.

"You would be if you found out what I did!" I motioned him to come closer. I showed him the old photograph.

And his confused face turned into disbelief.

"No… this is impossible!" I signed in frustration. He's not completely helping!

"Where is Carlisle? We need to tell him! It goes for the others. Call Alice!" I yelled at him.

Emmett took a step back, "Calm down, Rose."

"I will not calm down until I find out what this crap means! Where is Carlisle?"

"His working," came his reply.

"Today? I thought it was his day-off? Never mind. Read the diary for me, Emmett. I have to go to the hospital!" after my so-called demand. I tucked the picture carefully inside my pocket and I shot a quick glance at Emmett and was satisfied to find him already reading the diary. Then I ran… I quickly gasped as I entered the garage. My car! What happened to my baby? Its parts were all separated on the floor and I could see the gas leaking. I had no time to fix this. I decided to run no one would see me for it is near twilight. Someone might but I am fast enough.

My hair was flying everywhere when I arrived to his office. His human assistant tried to stop me from busting into his door I completely ignored him.

Carlisle was in the middle of a health discussion with his patient when I interrupted, "Carlisle! I need to talk to you. It's urgent." I said my tone calm or at least trying to be since there is a human in the room. Carlisle simply nodded and turned his attention to his patient, "Please take this to the laboratory, Mrs. Call. They will do your blood test there. Have a good day." Carlisle informed.

I tapped my Jimmy Choo boots impatiently. Mrs. Call gave Carlisle a wink before dashing out of the door. I closed the door after her exit before rolling my eyes. If she thinks she has a chance with Carlisle then she must need something than a blood test.

"What is it take you want to speak to me about, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Look what I found inside _Cassandra's_ closet." I told him. I took the picture out of my pocket and I gave it to Carlisle.

I took a close look at it and his eyes widened and that never happened before… Carlisle was out of words. He never seen this coming, and now I suddenly felt a sudden fear. Fear for everyone around us. Cassandra is a threat to all of us.

"Carlisle, what is Cassandra's special ability?"

"I honestly don't know… she told me it was a secret and that I will find out soon. She fooled me… she fooled us. When she answered me she sounded so cheerful but I did have my suspicions." He admitted. Her ability can be anything!

"I think she's planning something, Carlisle! Did you see that looked on her face when she saw Bella and Edward? I'm afraid for my daughter. What if she is planning something?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but the door burst open to find a furious Edward with Emmett, Jasper and Esme trailing along behind him.

"Tell me it's not true, Carlisle." Edward begged. Carlisle signed and he showed the picture and Esme gasped. "Oh no…" she whispered her hands on both side of her face.

Emmett kissed my cheek and he stood next to me. "Do you have any information you would like to tell me?" I asked him. Edward was speechless, I could see. Staring at the picture and like Carlisle and I suspect also the others a mixture of emotion was plastered on their faces.

"I read Penelope Chabert's diary and I got a lot of information from it. It turns out human Cassandra and human Edward was betrothed since birth," my jaw dropped, Carlisle looked so confused and shocked that his expression almost made me laugh if it weren't for the whole situation. Emmett continued, "As I read the diary I could tell how conceited and cruel Penelope/Cassandra was. She's been in love with human Edward for years although Edward does not return her affections. She tried everything, even seducing him but human Edward completely ignored her. Cassandra still wrote in her diary after her transformation and she said her ability is not really called mind control but whatever she wants she gets it and clearly she wanted Edward but she couldn't get him because he loves Bella. My theory is that she could not have Edward because in order to do that Bella has to be taken out of the picture but I think she couldn't because Bella is immune to her powers."

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband?" I demanded. I was so impressed that _Emmett_ could even make a theory that was so… possible.

Emmett sent me a small wink, "I'm a guy with many talents, babe."

"What you are saying is that if Cassandra thinks she wants this or that it just suddenly appears?" Jasper asked.

"I don't fully agree with that Jasper. She wrote; that she needs to be in deep concentration to get that thing or someone to obey her. She was secretive about her powers because we would know what she would want," he shot a glance at Edward. "And that we would try to stop her, that is why she kept it a secret. And get this; Aro changed her! She actually drinks from human blood and has a older sister named Victoria who was too changed."

Edward clenched his fist closing his eyes, "No… Bella…" he whispered. I knew he was worried for his love, we all are but Cassandra cant hurt her… cant she?

"She's part of the Volturi?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head, "She was for awhile but she left them and went to live on her own in the States and fifty years later she found us."

We were all silent. "I need to call Alice. They need to come home, especially Bella. I'm sure Cassandra _wants_ Alice not to see her in Alice's vision and she can be planning something right now that Alice is not aware of." Jasper said.

I smacked Emmett, "What was that for?!?!"

"I told you to call her!"

Emmett shrugged, "I can't do two things in the same time!"

"Does this mean that Bella is untouchable? If Cassandra cant touch, hurt or do anything to Bella than she's fine." Esme said.

"I agree with you, Esme. But, what if Cassandra has a back-up plan? What if she finds someone else to hurt Bella, she's still in danger in either way." Carlisle told her.

"This is all my fault. If- if- only I tried to ignore Bella, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have told her about how I really felt. She wouldn't be in danger right now…" Edward mumbled.

"Don't regret anything, son. You two are meant for each other. No one can tear you both apart." Esme said trying to calm her first son down. Esme always had a soft spot for Edward because he was her first son.

Jasper dialed Alice's cell phone number and told them to go back home. Carlisle assistant whose name I don't know told him that his patients were waiting but all eyes were fix on Jasper and the assistant hopelessly left the room.

"You what? How could you leave her alone, Alice! Are you following her scent now? She's not there? What? How could this happen! Track their scent, Alice. We will be right there. It will be alright, calm down my love." We stared intensely at Jasper. Edward looked like he saw a ghost as he (I suspect) read Jasper's mind and he stood motion less looking so helpless… so beaten.

"Alice allowed Bella to go to the parking lot alone and now she's gone. She found her scent, Cassandra's-" before Jasper finished we all tried our best to run down to the van and to not look suspicious.

Why did this happen? Are we too late?

- - -

The two ravenous vampires approach me. And that was when they attack…

_Edward… HELP! _

From then on I knew no one not even my family could stop this from happening. It's too late no one saw it coming, not even Alice…

Questions were flying around my head. Yes, why didn't she see this coming? I need a plan… something to distract them.

"Ssstttoooppp!" I stammered. They ignored me and approach me slowly. "If you really love Edward, Cassandra. Then don't you want what's best for him? His happiness?"

Cassandra stopped and Victoria did the same. Then she laughed, a dark yet silent laugh. "Best for him? What's best for him? I want what's best for Edward and I only! You… you absolutely ruined my whole plan and I don't appreciate that! Now I'm going to kill you!"

"You first, Cass." Victoria said. Cassandra smiled, not a really good sign since her sharp teeth was glistening. She launch herself at me, I closed my eyes. Nothing happened, I took a peak and Cassandra was a few steps away and has fallen to the floor. She hissed at me and I was confused. What happened?

"Why don't you do it, Victoria? I can't hurt her. I'm not allowed to." Cassandra said gritting her teeth still looking at me with hatred.

"I have a better idea, my sister…" Victoria said giving me a smiled evilly that brought goosebumps. I have never been more afraid than I am right now. Everything was so darn confusing and now I find out Cassandra has a sister. I wonder how the others would react if they found out about this. "I can hurt her but not kill. I think we should bring her to the Volturi, I'm sure Jane will have loads of fun with her, don't you think? And then I can kill her for you. We'll tell the others about Bella, obviously. The others will be furious at the Cullen's and they might exile the whole clan. We can just ask them to spare your beloved Edward."

"Excellent plan, Vicky. I never thought about that. Let's go to Italy."

"Please, just kill now. Don't bring my family into this," I begged. "And I can't go to Italy without a passport cant I? Last time I checked Italy is overseas.

Cassandra laughed, "Who said anything about passports, you idiot."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Cassandra did not kill Charlie because she cant... Bella already protect the people of Forks. I know it's a tad confusing but you'll get it soon! 


	14. The Volturi

It has been a long time since i updated! this chapter is really weird in my opinion!! i was having a writers block for a few weeks but now i am back!! review please!

**I dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

* * *

The Volturi

I felt wet and tired. I was very cold and was on the pair of arms of someone with a hard icy skin.

My eyes fluttered open and the only thing I saw was the stars and the moon twinkling above me. I noticed we were arriving at a tunnel after swimming all the way to Europe.

* * *

I could not see their faces because they stayed in the shadows and had a dark hood on. They were wearing a long roomy dark cloak and I could only see their pale hands and bright red eyes.

They motioned us to follow them. I was trapped with no advantage but to obey. I was damp and it didn't help because the deeper we went on the colder it got. My breathing was short and I knew it wouldn't be long until I'll get a cold.

The Volturi castle was an underground castle and the first room contained a woman, the first human I've seen the whole day. She looked like the receptionist of something and greeted the two men as Demetri and Felix. Her name was Gianna. Did she know that she's in a room full of vampires? Does she know their secret? What is a human woman doing in this cruel place?

We went down the hall and it looked very fancy with exquisite items decorated everywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye, Cassandra looked both pleased and nervous while her sister, Victoria looked calm and collected.

For one thing I knew I was about to die and I knew they would keep me longer to endure more pain. I don't have a back up plan; this will be the last stop. I would be no more.

My thoughts drifted to my love and my family. Edward and I never had our first date and I never even got a chance to say goodbye. I hope he knows that I love him and always will, not even death could get on the way of that.

Someday, years from now, he will meet another girl. A beautiful girl, one that could dazzle him in a way I could not and all thoughts of me would vanish. And I hope that girl would not be Tanya, someone that he would love forever not one that would always whine and irritate him. Although, at least, Tanya is not evil, not like someone I thought I knew.

We reached the grand room and the first vampire I saw shocked me. He looked so inhuman, not like any I have ever seen, his skin looked paler than pale. His hair jet black and very long, he approach us as if he were floating. He looked overexcited, something I didn't expect from the Volturi.

"Welcome my friends! Penelope! Victoria! It's so lovely to see you both once again!" the sound of his voice made me flinch. He embraced the two kidnappers and seemed to know them very well. Wait-

My head turned to Cassandra with curiosity, "Your real name is Penelope?" I asked furiously. Cassandra, Penelope, whoever just smirked at me.

I didn't have a chance to say anything because the man looked at me with deep curiosity and amusement. "And who is this…?"

He made eye contact and the color of his eyes was red but milky looking. He frightened me and I kept my mouth closed.

"Aro, I would like to introduce, Isabella _Cullen_." Cassandra Penelope introduced. Sneering when she said my last name.

For a split second, Aro looked murderous and he reached out for Cassandra's hand. When their skin touched, Aro closed his eyes murmuring things I could not understand. When they broke their skin contact. Aro grinned at me, "Tell me, Isabella, how is it like living in a house full of vampires?"

My lips were sealed, my clothes damp and it was freezing cold.

He knew I wasn't going to respond and he reached out for my left hand. When our skin touched, I shivered once again. He closed his eyes and he looked very irritated and confused.

"Interesting…" he murmured. "I cant read your thoughts…"

Aro opened his eyes once again and I put my left hand on my wet pocket.

"Why is it that I cant read your mind? This is very interesting indeed," he said. "Isabella wont answer my questions, she's too bewildered, I suppose. Care to fill me in, Penelope?"

"Yes, well, Alice Cullen once told me that she is the only one immune to Edward Cullen's ability," Cassandra explained. She glanced at my direction glaring again before turning back to Aro, "And I later discovered that my ability as well is immune to her…"

Aro chuckled delighted. What is he so happy about?

"And because everything affects Isabella, here. I assume your powers are useless and gone?" Aro asked. I stared at him in shock. No wonder why she hates me so much.

Cassandra nodded helplessly. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm hoping that if she is dead I might regain my power back."

Aro did not respond. "Demetri, call everyone and tell them to come here." Aro ordered Demetri and the guard, Demetri nodded. "Yes, Master."

He turned his attention back to Cassandra, "Are you saying that you want us to kill Isabella here?"

Cassandra nodded and was about to speak before Victoria cut her off, "We thought Jane might want to play with her for awhile…"

I glared at Victoria; I am not a toy to play with. I have as much right as anyone but I did not speak.

"If she can," Aro mumbled. Four figures appeared behind Aro. There were two young vampires, a girl and a boy. They had identical features and red eyes. Next to them were two men and a woman. They all had beautiful yet terrifying features. Their gaze was on me with lust in their eyes.

"Jane, Alec, Marcus, Cauis and Heidi. This is Isabella Cullen." Aro said. Everyone looked amuse now.

"Jane, why don't you show Isabella what you can do," Aro demanded. The young girl named Jane looked at me and grinned in an evil kind of way. I flinched.

She stood in front of me and we made eye contact. I was waiting for something to happen but nothing did. She suddenly hissed at me and screamed, "This human has problems! What's wrong with her?" she continued glaring at me.

Victoria and Cassandra look really furious and mad right now. "Jane! What are you doing?" Cassandra exclaimed. "Why are you not torturing her?" Cassandra sounded like a whiny eight-year-old.

"I tried to, you idiot." Jane snapped. "Shut that ugly mouth of yours now."

Cassandra growled and I watch in horror as she cried out in pain and crumbled in the floor. Victoria launched herself at Jane but fell on floor with Cassandra as well.

Everyone suddenly looked at me, not everyone; Jane is still playing with Cassandra and Victoria. I felt sorry for them… a bit.

"She has potential." The one named Cauis stated. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

I didn't understand anything now. What are they saying? What do they want from me?

"Please," I croaked. I was begging for mercy, I had to do something. "Let me go."

"Yes, let her go, Aro." A voice behind me said. I knew that voice very well. My heart was beating faster now and I felt light headed.

I turned around and tears came falling out of my eyes. "Edward!" I approached him and I hugged him tightly. He's here… everything will be okay.

He wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my wet hair. "Shhh… everything will be okay, love." His voice was smooth and soothing. It calmed me down a bit. "I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you…"

Being with Edward made me smile for once and I didn't want to let go. For me it felt like it has been decades since I last seen him. I didn't even care about what would happen in the future, as long as he is with me… I'll hold on.

"I see you found a mate, Edward," the one named Marcus said.

"What a reunion!" I heard Aro say. A pair of arms grabbed me softly away from Edward and I made my grip tighter.

"Honey, don't worry, it's me," I looked up and saw my mother, Rosalie. She smiled at me and I gave her a hug. Her motioned up to Edward, he was looking at me and he gave a small smile. That was when I noticed his eyes were pitch black and I nodded understanding.

"She's your singer, is she not?" Aro asked. He gave a slight nod. "La tua cantante! Amazing!"

"Aro, I think it is wise for you to let my daughter go," Carlisle said. "She hasn't done anything."

"Why would we do that?" it was the first time the little boy named Alec said something.

Edward growled at him but Alec was not afraid. I could see that, instead he growled back.

"Maybe we can make a little deal and you can let her go," Alice said. She gave me a smile before she turned back to Aro and the others.

Rosalie was grinning down at Cassandra and Victoria who were both still on the floor in pain. Wow, Jane really loves torturing everyone. Not something a normal twelve year old would call an entertainment.

"At first, I have to admit, my friend, that I was furious but seeing that Isabella here has potential then I let it go. She has to be change." Aro explained.

Edward growled, "No."

"Aro, Bella is a very loyal girl and we are not the only one who told about our existence. Penelope and Victoria Chabert told a man about us as well." Carlisle explained. "My wife and sons are with him as we speak."

The Volturi looked mad. One of their former members just betrayed them.

Cassandra (Penelope) and Victoria, both still tortured were unaware that they were in a huge danger.

Realization hit me fast and quick. I looked at my father, Carlisle and he gave me a sorry look.

Charlie now knows about the existence of vampires and that his daughter is alive.

* * *

I love reviews!! and thank you for reminding me about my small mistakes.


	15. His Girl

It has been a really long time since i updated. I was having a writers block for a week and then had this idea but was too lazy to type it but now i'm back. I'm just an amatuer writer so please i know i have a lot of mistakes and am still learning.

I dont own Twilight but i wish i do.

Short chapter.

His Girl

Morning was soon approaching and I felt like hard weight has fallen over me. I never felt this tired since running four laps on the field for P.E. and talk about bruises.

But this was different, worse if that was possible because I was torn up both physically and mentally. I lost count of month, week, day, hour, seconds and so on. I slowly approached Edward and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He softly kissed the top of my head and he carried me easily and so I changed my position wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

If you were here with us, you would run for your lives when you look up at the Volturi clan. They looked vicious, wild and ready to kill.

"Jane, stop it." Aro demanded, his eyes on fire. Jane looked disappointed at first but composed it, giving her master a slight nod.

Penelope's face was emotionless as she stood back up. Victoria stayed on the ground her eyes close.

Penelope glared at Jane who returned it with a fake sweet smile. And then, her eyes suddenly landed of Edward's giving him a seductive smile. He growled.

"Penelope Chabert, I expected more from you. You broke the law by telling a human male about our existence and now you and your sister will terminated." Aro said.

The look on Penelope's face was priceless.

Victoria jumped up and cried, "What? No! Aro! Please! I'm begging you!"

"We had to tell him!" Penelope explained and I snorted quietly.

"Your excuse is unacceptable!" young Alec roared. "And anyway, I never liked you nor Victoria." By the looks on their faces they knew it was hopeless.

Penelope looked at me, silently sobbing. "Bella! I'm so sorry! Please, help us!" she begged.

I glared at her, "Go to hell for all I care." I gazed at Rosalie who gave me a thumb-up.

"Edward! Are you going to let them kill me? Your old childhood friend! I love you!" Penelope cried.

Edward smirked, "Unfortunately for you, I love Bella and her only." His grip tightened around me and kisses me on the lips.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I hate you, Penelope. I can't believe I even helped you when I know how stupid you are." Victoria said gripping on Penelope's shirt.

"ME? STUPID? How about you? If you thought I was so stupid then why did you even bother, you idiot?" Penelope said trying to get Victoria to pull away.

Aro shook Dad's hand and I knew he was reading his mind while doing that. "I trust you when you said you're going to change Isabella and I will trust you to take care of this man too." Dad nodded. "This meeting is over. Demetri will guide you back and you must hurry because the sun will rise soon."

"It's over. You're safe. You can sleep now, my love." Edward's velvet voice whispered on my ear.

It was _almost_ over. Penelope and Victoria will be exterminated. Gone. Forever. But I know there is more to come but I'll let it slip, for this new day approaching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

There were variety of noises and I knew exactly where I was. I think I'm resting on someone's lap. I smiled. I knew it was Edward. I kissed his cheeks but I stopped when I realized that the scent was not Edward's.

Alice giggled, "Ew! Bella! I'm not Edward, sorry to disappoint you!"

I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked for a while still getting used to the new environment.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked.

My face was thoughtful for a while. "Actually, I feel good." I admitted.

Alice smiled, "I knew the power of Luis Vitton clothes would do good!"

Oh my… I looked down on my feet and gasped. She played Barbie Doll with me while I was asleep! How could she? Making me wear heels!

I was wearing new tight blue jeans with a LV signature on the top left side and a leather jacket with a tight blue blouse. They smelled new and are new!

"You went shopping while I was inside a underground castle filled with the Royal vampire family?!" I asked her in a silent whisper.

Alice shrugged, "Yeah, but for good reasons!" I left Alice's lap after all the strangle look people of passed by gave us. And I sat at the right empty chair next to her.

I let the subject drop. "Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle's calling Esme. Rosalie is getting something for you to eat. And Edward's left an hour ago to hunt for awhile, and don't worry he will be back on time for the flight to Alaska." Alice explained. I paled. "Alaska?" I shrieked. "Why are we going to Alaska? How about home?"

Alice signed, "We were suppose to go back home but Edward suggested you needed to clear your mind. Charlie's a bit of a problem right now…"

"How is he?" I asked.

"We're having a problem getting him to shut up but he promised to keep his mouth shut when humans are around but boy… now I know where you get your genes when your furious." Alice explained.

"Now is not a time to make fun of me, Alice. I'm serious, what about school? I have a feeling my grades are dropping really fast." I said.

"Don't worry about that. We've got that under control. Did you know there's only a couple weeks away before Christmas?" Christmas? I really lost track of time. Hmm... i'm going to get Emmett something from Toys R Us... maybe he would want a Magneto helmet and say, it protect him from Edward reading his mind. I'm sure he would fall for that. Silly Emmett.

"Yes, and you both will have enough time for Christmas shopping. Right now, I just want to talk to Bella for awhile." Edward said from behind eyes and I felt my heart beating faster. I spun around and I looked at his golden orbs. He was smiling, dazzling me and I felt intoxicated. He wrapped his arms around me with an amused look on his face, "Easy there, love."

I saw two beautiful woman passing by and eyeing Edward with interest. I glared at them and stuck my tongue out. They shot glances at each other and than walked away.

Alice laughed, "Very mature, Bella."

"She's just being a very protective girlfriend," Edward said. I bit my lip to keep me from smiling wide. I'm Edward's girlfriend! Girlfriend!

"You're my girl. The one and only." He whispered in my ear and this time I had to smile.

* * *

please review!


	16. NOT A CHAPTER Authors note

**Dear readers **

I am so sorry! i havent updated since... too long to count. Unfortunately, you guys have to wait a little longer. I swear, i'm working on it but my hw and test and quiz and test are pulling me away from my ff. So, please cut me some slack and you guys rock!!

I'm truly 100x sorry,

KaylaPotter


	17. Time

**Yell at me, I know I deserved it. My hands are up, really. I'm so so so sorry, I've been a very very mean person but ya'll got to understand, right? It's finally summer and I can just relax and finish this fic. I hope I haven't lost my touch… enjoy this chapter. It's really silly and I totally understand if you don't like it. I just hope… enjoy again!**

**Time**

Everyone in my family loves to drive fast, and most of them don't care that I don't like the way they drive. My father Carlisle managed to drive in the normal speed that you will only see today.

Happy town home base was supposedly Alaska. I guess it could be, if I had a very colorful imagination. Cold, windy and grey Alaska, there's nothing wrong with Alaska, this state has very special qualities.

"Why is it that we always go to places like Alaska when we've never been to Tropical places, again?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop it, Bella. We've been over this a thousand times."

"Yeah…"

"You know, Alaska is warmer right now."

"Because of Global Warming! NOOO!! We're all going to die!"

"You are! I'm not!"

"ALICE!" Edward hissed, glaring at his sister.

"Edward, chill. They were just joking around." Rosalie said clearly annoyed with Edward's anger issues.

"Some jokes go way too far," He spat.

"After all that has happened we all just need to relax." Rosalie said. "But you, relax is obviously not in your dictionary."

Edward didn't reply. We arrived at the Denali coven's house. Eleazar, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Tanya come out to greet them. Eleazar was holding a video camera and waving at us cheerfully. He then says, "You came right on time! We're making a movie!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Movie? That's a strange behavior for a vampire don't you think?"

Eleazar rolled his dark gold eyes, "Well, yeah but I'm bored, girl. We, the Denali vamps, need to get a life or else we will be bored forever. For your information flirting with human vampires can get pretty boring."

"You?" I asked incredulously.

Eleazar grinned mischievously, "Wigs. Works like a charm."

"Are you??" I asked. Eleazar shrugged, "Took you long enough,"

Strange, I'm usually good at observing things. I am losing it.

I looked around, and then I struck me, the missing penguins!

"Hey, where are all the penguins?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know… the cute little animals that fights for fishes and flaps?" more looks. "There were penguins? Right? From last summer?"

"Oh! Those penguins! We took them back to the zoo." Irina answered.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I talked to the keeper and manager." Irina said with a wink. "We thought you would like the penguins cuz' we knew you were obsess with Hawaii and no one could take you. For your enjoyment."

"Obsession? Nah…" I said.

"Lets go inside. It's chilly out here, love." Edward said. Taking my hand pulling me inside the house.

"OOHHH…. Did he just say 'love'? Are you guys like an item?" Eleazar asked. I felt my cheeks heat up Edward saw this and chuckled. He kissed my forehead, and I nodded looking down the marble floor.

"YES!" Eleazar cried. "Show me the money, Anya!".

Tanya rolled her eyes and placed the money on Eleazar's pale hands.

"Tanya, let me just say-" I started.

Tanya cut me off, "Oh please…. I'm so over your boyfriend. It has been years and I just realized being in a committed relationship is boring."

"Really?"

She flipped her blonde hair, "Really."

"Since we got that over with. Lets film 'Yancy Drew!'" Eleazor beamed.

"Yancy Drew?"

- - - - - - - - -

The past week in Denali was very random. I'll say it flat out. I know they are trying to make this a very fun week and to just have fun and all but they are over doing it.

I'm grateful though because I have vampire buddies who love me, but it's time to go home.

- - - - - - - - - -

After Penelope, Victoria and The Volturi, it was clear that those occurrences were enough for a lifetime but for me, never. I always had danger waiting on my doorstep even as I ran away from it; it will always be there. Penelope, Victoria and the Volturi already changed my life now I knew Charlie and Forks would changed it dramatically and this time no one will be there to save me.

Right now, in my Edward's arms I knew this was going to be the only comfort I was going to get. At least I had him.

Edward's disapproving groan woke me from my daydream; I looked at his beautiful face to find it unhappy. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The reason I hate living in a small town. The whole place is buzzing with anticipation and answers about our sudden disappearance. And now everyone knows that you're somehow linked with the Swan family." Edward explained.

More trouble. I knew it.

"Charlie wouldn't-" I began but Edward cut me off. "He didn't."

"Than who?" I wondered. Comprehension flickered, "Oh,"

"Lets worry about that later and forget her, she's gone." Rosalie said as our home came into view. "We have more things to worry about."

I signed, "I don't want to do this,"

"We'll be with you, Bella." Carlisle said giving a reassuring smile. "You've been through worse,"

"I guess," I still had my doubts.

Edward used his hands to softly turn my head to his direction. He pressed his stone cold forehead against mine. "Whatever happens there know that I love you and that I always will." He whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too. Always." The scene looks and sound cheesy but I really do love him and I don't care about what anyone else think.

The engines stopped. Home was a few feet away from me; I'm not sure how to feel. With no choice and no chance of running away, I stepped out of the car holding Edward's hand.

I took a deep breath. This is it, time to face Charlie.

I unlocked the door and slowly closed it behind me, the aroma of a newly cleaned house brought a smile on my face, I was finally home.

In an instant and before I could protest, a large pair of arms was twirling me around the room. Emmett. "SIS!"

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" an angry voice said. Emmett obeyed immediately and my feet were now on the floor. I turned to the person who spoke and when I realized it was Charlie, my heart dropped.

He looked terrible. His eyes were red with tears threatening to burst, he looked too pale, his nose runny and his shirt wrinkled. It was like someone ripped him into two pieces, he looked so broken. I can never forgive myself about this, for years he has been suffering.

Then the awkward silence came. I played with the tip of my t-shirt, my eyes on the floor.

Edward placed his right hand on my shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. It calmed me down a bit.

What was I suppose to say? 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for the last seventeen years. I'm sorry I'm such a bad daughter?' yes, that's exactly what I should say.

"I'm sorry." I said. My voice was hoarse.

"It's not _your_ fault, Bella." Charlie answered in reply. He blamed them.

I wanted to defend them and so I said, "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been alive right now. I'm very grateful for that."

"You wouldn't have been here with them if he had left you alone that day either. You would have had a normal life, Renee would have been alive as well," tears were running down both our faces, even Esme let out a dry sob. "And," he continued, "I spent the last nine years weeping, killing myself inside because I wasn't there for you two, I wasn't a good father and I just let you leave. Now that I know what happened to you, I feel both relived and worse. You've been living with vampires! I'm surprised they haven't suck the blood out of you yet."

Edward growled, clenching his fist.

"Why don't we discuss this in the living room?" Carlisle suggested. He looked calm and collected, not a bit angry.

"No." Charlie answered. I was surprised. "It's over. You're coming home with me."

"What? NO! You…you cant do that! There's a lot of things that you don't know about and…." I cried. "They're my family."

Charlie looked betrayed and hurt. "Then who am I, Bella?"

There was no turning back. I had to choose right here, right now, and I couldn't decide. This was even harder than all the things I face before because my decision would stay as it is and I knew my decision was going to change my relationship with everyone, but never the outlook of my future.

Looking at the wonderful men and women raised and saved me from lunatic vampires and from myself, and to the man who has never had a single happy memory with me and for the past years has been torn by guilt and loneliness. I loved them all, I needed them all but I had to choose.

What I really needed was time to think but i knew my time was limited. Who do i choose?

* * *

I've been a very mean person for not updating but (cross fingers) please still review. It keeps me going and happy! i know this chapt kinda sucked but still review.


	18. Dreams and Actions

**Hello!! everyone (almost) is so content about the Twilight trailer and movie and cast members except for me and a couple of others maybe. This is just my opinion so i dont need anyone critizing anything i will say it's just that the actors for Bella, Edward Esme Rosalie and Jasper are completely wrong and the trailer was not to my liking too. I hope the movie is good but i'm having doubts. Dont hate me for saying this! but i think it will suck. I'm sorry but as much as i love the saga i dont think the movie would ever win against the HP movie. But enough of that cuz i'm sure u guys hate me now but pls still review. This chap is just like an aftermath. **

* * *

Dreams and Actions

I was ready to explode

I was ready to explode. Ready to scream, shout and cry in pain. My face was burning and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't picture leaving Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and… Edward…. was this a sign? We just got together this year and something's always trying to keep us apart.

I was weak from head to toe, my knees were shaking and when I tried to speak I couldn't. My head was twirling, my heart was too fast and all I couldn't see were sparkling white stars before I lost it and fell luckily feeling a pair of strong and hard arms around me. I blacked out.

- - -

_I opened my eyes and smiled. The soft, warm breeze swept on me, I could hear the waves crashing in the rocks and I was lying on soft white sand. Hmmm… this is heaven… completely._

_A figure appeared in a blink of an eye. It was Charlie. He was wearing a red flower print polo shirt with a pale khaki shirt to match; he was holding a glass of punch in one hand and waving on the other._

_"Charlie?" I asked trying to see if it was really he. It's Charlie all right, a happier looking Charlie._

_He stopped and gave me a weird look. "Why'd you call me Charlie, Bella? I haven't heard you call me Charlie for two years."_

_"Two years? You're joking." I said disbelievingly._

_He laughed, "Yes! Now come on! We're celebrating your acceptance to Harvard, here in Hawaii!"_

_"Acceptance to Harvard? Hawaii?"_

_He nodded happily, "And your engagement with Mike Newton!"_

_I yelped and stood up. "What? I'm getting married to him? Where's my Edward?"_

_Charlie grinned, "Edward? You left him- you left them. Remember?"_

_"No!" tears formed in my eyes. I didn't, oh crap._

_Charlie nodded, "Now look at your life now! You're going to an Ivy League school! I pursued you to accept Mike's proposal and look! With them gone you're finally happy!"_

_"How could I have been happy, Charlie? I love them! I love him!" I cried stomping my foot._

_"Do you think he really loves you? Then why in the world did I see him with that strawberry blonde girl? Tanya was it?" my jaw dropped, Edward wouldn't._

_"You're lying!"_

_"I'm your real father. Would I lie to you?" He turned his back on me and walked away. I stood there speechless._

_The scene changed. Colors swirling around before it formed into a different shape and I found myself facing Edward's beautiful face with a couple of baggage around us._

_He flashed his irresistible crooked smile at me. "Bella, love, what are you waiting for? We have a flight to catch."_

_I looked at his deeply confused, "Where are we going?"_

_"To a much much colder place, remember? The Tundra." He answered calmly, taking my hand and leading me to the door._

_"But- what happened to Charlie? And Mike? Hawaii?" I asked dumb folded._

_"Are you changing your mind? Did you forget?" He asked. I didn't answer, still confused. He raised my hand and I gasped as I saw a gold ring around my finger. "We made a deal that after we are married. I was to change you, and we will be stuck in the Tundra for a few decades until you learn your lust."_

_Before I could reply, the door slammed open to reveal a very impatient Emmett. "Come on you love birds! The penguins and bears are waiting for us." He said in a singsong voice._

_"We're coming," Edward said. Emmett left jumping, I never understood Emmett and his strange ways._

_"Are you ready for the awaiting years of hell?" He asked sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes, "It wont be hell, not with you there." I said._

_"Really?" He said._

_"Really." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I chose you, I chose to be a Cullen. Didn't I?"_

_"Yes, you did." He said smiling. I smiled back and before I knew we were kissing. And…rudely interrupt._

_"BELLA!" Charlie roared appearing from nowhere. Oh…crap._

- - -

"Bella! Sweetie! Wake-up!"

I opened my eyes and swiftly jumped out of it. I was breathing heavily and my shirt was wet with sweat.

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me with concern. I approached her shakily and I hugged her tightly. She said soothing words and I quickly calmed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you passed out, Charlie freaked and we all realized we were too hard on you. We made a deal with Charlie. It's your decision; you can take as much time as you need we know this year has been really hard on you. We know." Rosalie explained. Thank God.

"Where's everyone?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Rosalie smirked, "You mean, where's Edward?"

I shrugged and smiled at her, "Kind of."

"I shouldn't be telling you this and I'm not a mind reader or anything but Jasper told us of how Edward is suffering. He's thinking things through, I could feel it."

I suddenly became anxious. What did she mean about Edward thinking through? Thinking everything through? Thinking 'us' through?

Rosalie seemed regretful about telling me this when she saw my reaction. "Forget what I said. It's just a theory, dear. He cant live without you, you know that."

My jaw tightened when I remembered what Charlie said in my dream. "Do you think he really loves you? Then why in the world did I see him with that strawberry blonde girl? Tanya was it?" Rosalie waved her long thin hand across my face to wake me from my thoughts. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry, Bells. Nothing will happen, trust me."

- - -

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Jasper and Emmett said in unison. It was the day before Christmas and the whole house was hectic. These were one of Emmett's favorite days and he yearned to be Santa this year and he had a cheerful smile of his face today. Jasper did not; it was very obvious that he didn't want to be Santa not like Emmett. But unfortunately for both of them… Emmett Rock Jasper Paper

"No!" Emmett cried.

Jasper groaned, "Oh…great…"

"You're going to be a horrible Santa!" Emmett accused.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be a sore loser, Em!"

Jasper huffed, "Unlike you two years ago, the children will receive the candy canes safely, remember what happened to that poor girl you threw the candy to and it hit her left eye really hard?" Emmett frowned. "It wasn't enough that she has been trapped in the hospital but she was also sent to the clinic during Christmas day and it was all because of you."

"It was an accident." Emmett mumbled.

"I thought you didn't want to be Santa, Jazz." I said.

"I don't," He said.

"Then why did you bring that up?" I asked.

"So, he would shut up." Jasper answered before exiting the room.

"You do talk a lot," I told Emmett before returning to decorating the room. We all had our chores and they were forced to do it slow…really slowly because if they didn't I wouldn't be able to catch up.

Edward was still not speaking to me and it was making me very nervous. That was all I could think about while doing the decorations.

I didn't know why he was acting like this. Didn't he know that him ignoring me this way was hurting me? What was happening?

Do I really want to know the events of the future? I don't know.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	19. Authors Note & Teaser

**Hey you guys... I'm really sorry! i've been so busy lately. Highschool is... HARD! it makes u really miss kindergarten when u had nap time! (SOB) **

**Here's a teaser for the next chap! **

- - - - - - -

Every single time I tried to catch his eye, he would immediately look away. What's he feeling? Jasper wouldn't tell me anything. What's going to happen in the future? Alice wouldn't give me a clue. I had to do something that might catch his attention. Tell me, am I being selfish? Do I need to give him some space? Nah.

"_Edward. I have um… something to tell you." I said shakily. _

"_What is it, Bella?" He asked. I could tell he was concern. _

"_I'm dying." _

_- _- - - - - -


End file.
